Sonic Forces
by Zetier
Summary: Eggman gobierna el 99.99% del mundo gracias a Infinite, Sonic ha desaparecido y la esperanza con él. Solo que esto cambiara cuando un desconocido se une a la resistencia y se obtienen noticias de Sonic. Pero ¿será suficiente para ganar la guerra?
1. Chapter 1

El día transcurría normal en una ciudad cercana a Green Hill, sus habitantes estaban por las calles, saludando o simplemente estando con sus amigos y seres queridos. Eran casi la seis de la tarde y los habitantes estaban regresando a sus casas, pero los repentinos sonidos constantes de metal siendo golpeado, alarmaron a los habitantes.

Los habitantes empezaron a salir de sus casas, solo para tener la mala suerte de presenciar como cientos de robot descendían del cielo, cayendo sobre algunas casas o incluso sobre habitantes que estaban fuera de sus casas. Lo que hace segundos era un atardecer tranquilo se convirtió en una masacre.

Los robots empezaban a disparar a la cosa más cercana que vieran, pero no para matar, solo para causar pánico y sacar los mobian de sus casas. Esto causo un gran alboroto en los habitantes, varios se refugiaron en sus casas, otros corrieron sin rumbo y el resto busca cualquier objeto para atacar.

Los que atacaban corrían la suerte de ser perforados por una lluvia de balas. En cuestión de minutos la ciudad empezó a llenarse de cadáveres y sangre por varias partes, así como gritos de agonía llenaban el ambiente.

Toda esta conmoción atrajo la atención de Tails, que se encontraba corriendo con Sonic por Green Hill. Tails al notarlo seguía corriendo pero en dirección de la ciudad, esperando que Sonic notara su ausencia y lo siguiera. Pero no fue así ya que Sonic estaba muy lejos de él.

—Esta vez las cosas no se ven bien —Dice Tails al notar que una gran cantidad de naves se estaba esparciendo por la ciudad—. Sera mejor que llegue lo antes posible —Dice un poco angustiado por desconocer la gravedad de la situación.

En pocos segundos Tails llega y se encuentra con una gran cantidad de robots. Inmediatamente carga un Spin Dash contra los robots más cercanos, y sobrevuela algunas casas hasta que encontró unos civiles a punto de ser atacados. Cargando su Spin Dash acaba rápidamente con los atacantes.

—¿Están Bien? —Pregunta un poco preocupado al ver los cadáveres de los alrededores, y empieza a sentir un poco de nauseas.

—Sí, llegaste justo a tiempo, ¡Gracias! —Responde uno de los presentes.

—¡Bien!, ahora síganme. Tratare de llevarlos a un lugar seguro —Dicho esto se colocó por delante de ellos y los guiaba por un callejón.

Mientras tanto, en Green Hill. Sonic The Hedgehog estaba corriendo en dirección a la ciudad, al notar varias naves de Eggman sobre la misma y la ausencia de Tails. Sin embargo mientras corría, pudo ver un objeto a gran velocidad por el aire, que por su tamaño no parecía una nave o robot.

—Parece que Eggman trama algo grande esta vez —Se dice a sí mismo— Sera mejor que me dé prisa —Dicho eso acelera a velocidad súper sónica.

* * *

En la ciudad las cosas iban de mal en peor, el número de robot aumentaba, los civiles estaban siendo capturados y Sonic no había aparecido. Tails seguía guiando al grupo. Habían salido del callejón y avanzaban por la ciudad sin mayor complicación.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Fuera de la ciudad. Es lo más seguro por ahora —Responde Tails al civil— Y estamos cerca solo tenemos…

Se detiene en seco al ver la cantidad de robots que empiezan a rodearlos. Él solo no podía luchar y mantener a los civiles a salvo al mismo tiempo. Antes de que algo pasara un destello azul destroza los robots.

—Justo a tiempo, ¿No Tails?

—Sí, Sonic, llegas justo a tiempo para tu fin —Dice un hombre que descendía en su conocido aparato sobre los destrozos de sus robots.

—Tiempo sin verte Eggman —Inmediatamente Sonic salta pero antes de impactar con Eggman, Shadow lo detiene, chocando con él— ¿Qué? ¡¿Shadow?!

Aprovechando esos valiosos segundo Tails les indica un camino de huida a los civiles.

—Oh, lo siento, olvide mencionar que no estoy solo —Justo termina de hablar. Chaos, Zavok y Metal Sonic aparecen — Y espera aún hay más, ¡Mi obra maestra!, yo lo llamo…

—Sí, sí, porque no te callas —Dice un Mobian que descendía lentamente hasta quedar unos metros de distancia de Sonic y un Eggman molesto— ¡¿Sonic?!, esperaba algo mejor. Un verdadero rival, no esto.

—¡Solo observa! —Dice Sonic con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de correr hasta Infinite.

—Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso —Dice mientras evita el ataque, y lo golpea con el puño en el estómago.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo es más rápido que Sonic?! —Grita Tails al ver lo ocurrido, y se dirige a ayudar. Pero Shadow lo inmoviliza contra una pared—. Tu solo observaras.

Todos los presente solo se quedaron quietos y esperaban cual sería el próximo movimiento de Sonic o Infinite. El primero en atacar fue Sonic. Lanzo un golpe a gran velocidad, solo que Infinite le agarra el brazo y lo retuerce a tal punto de casi partirlo. Sonic suelta un pequeño grito de dolor e Infinite lo suelta, solo para chocar su cabeza con la de él. Sonic se tambalea hacia atrás, un poco aturdido, y antes de que reaccionara, Infinite lo patea enviándolo contra una pared, que se derrumba en su mayoría sobre él, luego del impacto.

—¡Sonic! —Tails trata de liberarse del agarre de Shadow, pero es inútil— Vamos Sonic tu puedes… tu… —Lagrimas empiezan a formarse en sus ojos, y le impiden seguir hablando. No soportaba ver a su prácticamente hermano, de esa manera.

Sonic seguía bajo los escombros e Infinite caminaba lentamente hacia él. Un civil de los que Tails había ayudado, estaba observando desde un callejón los hechos, y al ver que Sonic no se levantaban corrió para golpear a Infinite. Él sabía que probablemente perdería pero quería intentar.

Todos notaron su carrera, aunque nadie se dispuso a hacer algo, solo observan. Infinite noto su presencia, a pesar que estaba de espaldas a él. El civil era un oso y por su fuerza lanzo un golpe directo a su espalda. Infinite salto hacia atrás y queda levitando a espaldas del oso. Solo que fue muy rápido como para que el oso reaccionara a tiempo, y por eso Infinite le agarra un brazo y le da una patada en la espalda tirándolo de cabeza en el suelo y desprendiéndole el brazo.

El oso comenzó a gritar de dolor. Infinite rápidamente carga de energía su mano derecha, y la descarga en forma de láser desde la espalda del oso hasta su cabeza, de una manera muy lenta. El oso gritaba aún más y su sangre comenzaba a formar un charco frente a él. Todos miraban neutramente, a excepción de Tails que cerró los ojos. Infinite siguió, hasta prácticamente dividir al oso en dos partes.

Infinite termino su asesinato y volteo a donde estaba Sonic, el cual se estaba levantando de los escombros. Sonic tenía varia raspaduras y cortes menores.

—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? —Dice y escupe sangre en dirección de Infinite.

Infinite no responde, solamente lanza una patada giratoria. Sonic intento esquivarla, pero la punta del zapato de Infinite logro hacer un corte en su pecho, no profundo pero si largo. Infinite no quería perder más tiempo, así que tomándolo por el cuello, nuevamente lo arroga contra una pared, y seguidamente golpea la cabeza de Sonic contra el suelo.

—¡Sonic! —Tails no podía creer lo que veía. Sonic tenía un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza, así que no freno más las lágrimas y las dejo salir. Sonic estaba muerto, aparentemente.

—No te preocupes, le harás compañía —Y después de esas palabras por parte de Infinite, el mundo de Tails se volvió negro.

* * *

 **N/A: Este es mi primer fanfiction que es basado en Sonic Forces ya que no me convenció del todo la historia, por favor comenta y dime qué tal va. Dependiendo del apoyo seguiré publicando capítulos. Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. Sin más que decir, me despido.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow había golpeado a Tails en el cuello, con el codo. Dejándolo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo. Shadow parpadeo, y retrocedió unos pasos al ver a Tails en el suelo y un Sonic aparentemente muerto, luego volteo, para encontrarse son Chaos, Zavok, Metal, Infinite y Eggman. Él se dispuso a atacar, solo que Infinite lo detiene antes de hacer algo. Infinite lo tomó por el cuello con tanta fuerza que Shadow sentía que partiría sus huesos, así que decidió quedarse quieto.

—Bienvenido a la realidad, gracias por la cooperación —Dice mientras afloja el agarre, lo suficiente como para dejar que respire—. Así que ¿Todo lo que veía era una ilusión Infinite?

—Así es, nunca saliste de ella. Yo te saque.

—Y ahora Shadow, serias tan amable de llevar a Sonic a la base —Sugiera Eggman, en un tono que sonaba más como una orden—. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Infinite suelta a Shadow, y lo traslada a la anterior realidad virtual de nuevo. Shadow ya no podía distinguir su entorno, lo que un momento vio al segundo desapareció, su cabeza le dolía y sentía como si una corriente recorriera su cuerpo. Así que se dejó controlar por esta ficción, e hiso lo que le ordenaron. Tomo a Sonic y salió corriendo a velocidad sónica, en dirección de a la base.

—¡Excelente!, todo marcha según lo planeado. La nave insignia tocara tierra en un minuto, así que estas son sus órdenes: Chaos da un último vistazo a la ciudad y espera a que una de las naves descienda y aborden a los rehenes, luego vuelve a la base, Zavok abordaras la nave y luego iras a supervisar la construcción de la Death Egg, Infinite ya sabes que hacer, y Metal me ayudaras con el siguiente ataque.

Luego de que Eggman hablara, todos asintieron. Zavok, Metal y Eggman se dirigieron al punto de aterrizaje de la nave, mientras que Infinite se fue volando asía su próximo objetivo. A Tails lo dejaron ahí, inconsciente en el suelo. Chaos simplemente caminó por las calles, mientras los robots se reagrupaban para patrullar. Una vez terminaron de reagruparse Chaos se disolvió y se fue hacia el punto de aterrizaje de la nave. Unos minutos después la nave aterrizo y los robots cargaron a todos los rehenes. Chaos abordó luego de que cargaran los rehenes, luego la nave despego y dejo caer una bomba de tiempo sobre un edificio, que permanecía intacto.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad un joven lobo negro, se encontraba caminando por los destrozos de la ciudad, ya iba a anochecer, así que buscaba un lugar seguro para pasar la noche. Mientras avanzaba se encontró con unos robots, pero no fueron problemas, él contaba con un látigo que podía dar grandes descargas eléctricas a su objetivo, además tenía un gancho en su mano izquierda. El gancho tenía la particularidad de ponerse muy rígido a voluntad del que lo usaba, haciendo que un golpe con el gancho así, fuera el equivalente a un impacto de bala.

—Pensar que vine a esta ciudad para relajarme y buscar respuestas. Y solo encuentro estrés y preguntas —Bufo el lobo— Bueno, quizá encuentre algún sobreviviente durante la caminata. Y así deje de hablar solo —Rio un poco al decir esto último.

Ya había comenzado a anochecer, y las luces de la ciudad se encendieron, solo que parpadeaban o algunas no servían, pero había suficiente luz como para ver el camino. El lobo se detuvo frente a una casa que tenía la puerta trancada, así que llamo para ver si había alguien.

—Hola, ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Nadie respondió así que llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez escucho un ruido —Hola, soy amigo, vengo a ayudar.

—No, no, ¡Vete! —Y se escucha un débil sollozo—. Voy a entrar, ¿Te parece? —No hubo respuesta.

El lobo, entonces quito las tablas que sellaban la puerta y forzó la cerradura. Cuando abrió la puerta, pudo notar una pequeña gata tratando de esconderse en un sofá. El lobo camino lentamente hacia ella.

—Tranquila, soy amigo —Dice con la voz más suave posible.

La niña solo se acurruco más, casi como una pelota, y se escuchaba que está llorando del miedo. El lobo, se quitó unos de sus guantes, ya que tienen una re cobertura de metal en los nudillos y las articulaciones. Suavemente acaricio la espalda de la niña, al principio estaba tensa pero después de unos segundos se relajó.

La niña dejo de llorar, y volteo para ver al invitado. Al principio lo encontró intimidante por sus guantes, la chaqueta y el tipo de botas, e incluso su color de piel, así como un cinturón negro con bolsillos. Aunque se tranquilizó al ver sus ojos azules, y una calidad sonrisa. Así que se levantó y se quedó a una distancia prudente de él. El lobo pudo notar que esta niña no tendría más de seis años.

—¿Has visto a mis padres? —El lobo esperaba esta pregunta, pero eso no quiso decir que tenía una respuesta—. No lo sé, pero creo que sería mejor si fuéramos a un lugar, más seguro.

—¿Y si mis padres regresan a buscarme? —El lobo, solo tomo una respiración profunda, y pensó por unos segundo—. Mira, ahora que recuerdo. Me parece que hay un hospital cerca de aquí, ¿qué te parece si te llevo?, así a tus padres les será más fácil encontrarte y estarás segura —La niña decidió creerle, no quería estar aquí sola—. Está bien.

—¡Genial!, ahora ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos aquí, mientras registró la casa? —Ella solo asintió y se sentó en el suelo. Entonces el lobo se puso su guante, pero antes de que saliera ella lo llama— Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

El lobo pensó por un momento, no creyó que su nombre fuera muy apropiado para inspirar confianza, así que opto por no decirlo completo. —Puedes llamarme Wolf —Ella sonrió—. Me gusta ese nombre.

Wolf también le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Cuando abrió, lo primero en notar fue un robot destrozado, al acercarse a él, noto cerca el cuerpo de un gato de edad adulta. Wolf asumió que era el padre de la niña, al acercarse examinó el cuerpo. Lo que pudo notar fue que su abdomen estaba muy golpeado, así como la falta de una pierna, e impactos de bala en el cráneo. Luego piso una especie de arma, por lo que la tomó, y la colgó en su cinturón. Wolf no vio nada más, tampoco el cuerpo de la madre.

—Quizás esté viva —Camina de regreso a la casa, pero antes revisa el arma para comprobar la munición— Parece que no uso muchas balas, bueno algo de defensa extra no cae mal.

Cuando entro a la casa, noto a la niña con sueño. Así que le indico que se subiera a su espalda y durmiera. Wolf salió de la casa y se dirigió a donde debería estar el hospital. La niña no tardó mucho en dormirse así que Wolf tenía una caminata silenciosa hacia el hospital.

* * *

Tails estaba recuperando el conocimiento, se sentía perdido, totalmente desorientado al principio. Se levantó y se acarició un poco la cabeza y luego el cuello.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?

En ese instante reconoció el lugar, y los recientes sucesos vinieron a su memoria como un golpe. Tails quería llorar de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso calló de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con su puño varias veces. Tails dejo salir un grito, sentía gran tristeza y al mismo tiempo gran rabia.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando —Tails estaba a punto de empezar a llorar— ¡No!, debo ser fuerte a Sonic no le gustaría verme así, y si mis amigos y yo no hacemos algo no podremos ganar esta —Tails estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, e igualmente derramo algunas lágrimas.

—Ese Eggman, lo pagara caro. Todo el daño que ha hecho a esta ciudad, la cantidad de muertos que debe haber, el dolor de los que perdieron seres queridos…

Tails solo apretó sus puños, estaba muy molesto, quería cambiar este panorama y sabía que no podía. Cuando pudo calmarse, empezó a pensar un poco las cosas y analizar los hechos. Luego de unos minutos lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscar a Knuckles. Así que se puso a correr hacia un pequeño taller que tenía en Green Hill, ahí había dejado el Tornado, y solo le tomaría una hora llegar, así que pasaría la noche ahí y en la mañana partiría.

— _Espero que Eggman, no haya hecho algo en Angel Island. Si es así será difícil encontrar a Knuckles_ —Piensa mientras la briza, corriendo por su pelaje lo relaja.

Mientras corría pudo notar que las naves de Eggman ya no estaban sobrevolando la ciudad, lo cual fue un alivio. Luego de unos segundos escucho el sonido de una explosión proveniente de la ciudad.

—Espero que los ciudadanos estén bien, quisiera ayudar. Pero si no detenemos a Eggman, nadie estará a salvo —Luego reflexiona y analiza un poco lo de la explosión— generalmente Eggman no usa explosivos, parece que este es el todo por el todo —Luego acelero con dirección a su taller.

* * *

En la ciudad Wolf estaba cubierto tras unas rocas, la explosión fue a unos cien metros de su posición, específicamente del hospital. La niña se despertó, y Wolf la tranquilizo rápidamente e insistió que volviera a dormir. Una de las razones por la que quería que ella estuviera dormida, era para que no viera los cadáveres de los alrededores.

—Ese Eggman, ha ido muy lejos esta vez —murmura para sí.

Cuando se disponía a caminar, pudo ver a alguien haciéndole señas, desde uno de los edificios cercanos. Wolf caminó hacia el lugar, y el mobian lo recibió, era un perro para ser más específicos.

—Buscas refugio ¿No?

—Obviamente —Dice mientras rueda los ojos.

—Bueno aquí estamos todos los refugiados, estábamos antes en el hospital, pero descubrimos la bomba y pudimos evacuar.

—¿Nadie la podía desactivar?

—No, por eso evacuamos, por cierto…

—¡Mei! —Se escucha un grito de alegría— Permiso, déjenme pasar —Dice mientras se abre paso hasta la puerta, ya que había mucha gente en el edificio.

La niña que cargaba Wolf se despertó al oír la voz de su madre, rápidamente Wolf la baja y ella corre a reunirse con su madre. Ambos madre e hija, se abrazan, la madre deja caer unas lágrimas de felicidad por encontrar a su hija. Wolf y el perro miraron alegres por el reencuentro.

—¿Tú la cuidaste todo este tiempo? —Dice acercándose a Wolf, el cual solo asiente— ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! —Lo abraza mientras le agradece, Wolf devuelve el abrazo a la gata—. No fue nada.

—Mamá, su nombre es Wolf, es muy bueno, me cargo hasta aquí, y me mantuvo a salvo de la explosión —Wolf solo se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza, no está muy acostumbrado a los cumplidos. La madre y Mei se despiden de Wolf y se pierden entre la gente.

El perro guio a Wolf hacia un lugar donde podía descansar, ese lugar fue el quinto piso del edificio. Wolf le agradeció al perro y se puso a mirar el cielo por la ventana.

—Nunca pensé que este día fuera así, bueno quizá pueda ayudar a buscar armas para estas personas y ayudarlas a defenderse frente a un invasor. Además, así puedo buscar más en la ciudad, a ver si encuentro lo que busco. Pero eso será mañana.

Luego se aleja de la ventana, y se recuesta en el suelo cerca de una esquina. Pasaron los minutos y Wolf seguía recostado pensado en lo ocurrido y que pasara luego.

—Bueno, mejor descanso —Dice con un bostezo— Mañana será un día ajetreado —luego cierra los ojos, y se duerme. Con la esperanza de que todo mejorara para la ciudad, pero la realidad seria otra.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Este capitulo fue re subido con unas pequeñas modificaciones, el primero también fue re subido con algunas correcciones ortográficas.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo esta historia, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Por favor revisa y comenta, las sugerencias son bienvenidas. Hasta otra lectores.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf se despertó un poco desorientado, el sol apenas estaba saliendo y se escuchaba gran movimiento proveniente de la parte baja del edificio. Wolf se levantó, comprobó su equipo y se dirigió allí, él ya está acostumbrado a que le interrumpan el sueño. Mientras bajaba noto que las demás habitaciones estaban vacíos, así que al parecer todos estaban abajo.

—¿Qué está pasando?, porque siempre… —Una coneja que iba corriendo para ver lo que ocurría, choco con él y ambos cayeron—. ¡Oh, lo siento! —Dice la coneja mientras se levanta, al igual que Wolf—. No hay problema ¿Alguna idea de que ocurre?

Ella negó y siguió corriendo, Wolf solo siguió caminando. Al llegar, encontró reunido a todos los del edificio, cerca de una televisión, que quien sabe cómo seguía funcionando. Al acercarse lo suficiente, pudo notar el logo de Eggman en la pantalla, así como una cuenta regresiva. Wolf esperaba que fuera una trasmisión en vivo o bien un nuevo ataque, cuando llego a cero lo que inicio fue una transmisión en vivo, con el propio Eggman.

—Saludos, patéticas criaturas de Mobius. Les habla el brillante Dr. Eggman, no quiero perder tanto tiempo así que seré breve —Inmediatamente se aclara la garganta y se muestra un video, el cual es de Infinite venciendo a Sonic, también se veía a Tails siendo detenido por Shadow.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver a Sonic siendo golpeado de esa manera por ese personaje enmascarado, la mayoría que sabía quién era Sonic no tenía palabras, mientras que los demás no veían nada especial, tal era el caso de Wolf. Cada golpe que recibió Sonic era como uno para los espectadores. Cuando el video termino, los espectadores empezaron a sentirse asustados, nerviosos, desesperados y otro intercambian miradas de tristeza, luego Eggman reaparece en la pantalla.

—Bien, un video habla más que mil palabras, como vieron su héroe Sonic esta… Bueno eso lo dejare a su propio criterio —Terminando con una risa malvada— Quizá algunos sabrán que ayer realice un ataque sorpresa a una pequeña ciudad, bueno me complace informarles que hoy atacare una de estas cinco —Muestra un mapa mundial con la posición de las cinco ciudades más poderosas de Mobius— Pero ¿Cuál será la afortunada? —Risa malvada— Una última cosas, esto es solo el comienzo y también tengo un uso muy especial para los rehenes, y si alguno quiere unirse al nuevo y glorioso Imperio de Eggman, es bienvenido.

Y así la transmisión termino y solo quedo el sonido de la estática por todo el edificio. Toda la gente está desanimada, si alguna de esas ciudades caía la pérdida de vidas seria de miles o millones, sin mencionar la importancia que esas ciudades tienen, todo seguía apuntado en una dirección, muerte, desesperanza y dolor. Wolf solo está allí, con los puños cerrados queriendo golpear cualquier cosa, no quería ver el mundo arder, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, eso lo hizo una vez y casi le cuesta la vida.

La gente empezó a dispersarse por el edificio, cada quien a hacer algo o algunos a seguir durmiendo, pero el ambiente se sentía muy desolador y desesperanzado. Wolf camino hacia la salida y cuando estaba fuera del alcance de cualquier civil, golpeo varias veces una pared para descargar su rabia, una vez se calmó, decidió empezar a buscar. Eran cerca de las seis y media de la mañana, así que el clima estaba todavía un poco frio. Wolf empezó a caminar en busca de armas, alimentos o cualquier cosa útil para ayudar a los refugiados.

—¡Valla! He oído de Sonic, pero nunca pensé que la gente le diera una importancia tan grande. Bueno supongo que cuando vives la vida como yo, vez las cosas de forma diferente —Termina con un suspiro triste— Pero no puedo dejar que eso me afecte, si él no puede ayudar a esta gente, yo sí. Y sigo pensando que debería de dejar de pensar en voz alta, pero bueno.

Una vez Wolf estaba a una distancia considerable del edificio, los robos empezaron a hacerse presentes, están en grupos de diez y ahora están equipado con armas que disparaban un tipo de láser. Wolf pensó que serían muy buenas estas armas así que, uso el gancho para subir al techo de una casa y seguía a los robots desde los tejados, cuando los robots hicieron una pausa, se dispuso a atacar.

—Excelente, justo donde los quería —Iba a saltar pero alguien lo agarró del brazo, así que se volteó para ver a su atacante, que resultó ser un zorro— ¿Qué quieres? —Dice agarrando el látigo de su cinturón.

—Entregarte la última voluntad de alguien, Dark the Wolf —Dice entregándole un sobre, Wolf inconscientemente lo tomo y se quedó mirando atónito hacia nada en particular. Parecía que su mente se congelo durante segundos.

—¿Por qué a mí? ¿De quién es? Y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre completo? —Al levantar la vista para mirar a el zorro, ya no estaba— ¡¿Pero qué diantres?! —Al principio se puso molesto, pero eso fue reemplazo por la curiosidad— Una última voluntad para mí, más preguntas para el montón. Y ¿Cómo supo quién soy? —Dice al notar que la carta no tenía ningún destino o dato por fuera, y estaba totalmente sellada— La revisare luego tengo un asalto que completar —Dice visualizando de nuevo a sus objetivos y deslizando la carta un uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón.

Los robots escucharon la voz de Dark así que se dirigían a su posición. Dark the Wolf sonrió ante la situación, tomo su látigo, preparo su gancho y salto gritando: ¡Hora de divertirse!

Lo siguiente paso muy rápido, Dark aterrizo sobre un robot destrozándolo por el impacto, uno apunto a él, Dark rápidamente dispara su gancho y lo perfora dejándolo inoperante. Electrificando su látigo golpeo a dos robots, luego disparo el gancho a la pared de una casa, tomo el arma que consiguió el otro día, y vacío todo el cartucho sobre los robots restantes mientras ascendía.

—Muy fácil, bueno ya tengo armas gratis, aunque nunca page por lo que poseo —Comenta para sí mientras bajaba de nuevo a revisar los destrozos— Me pregunto, ¿Podrá un civil aprender a manejar esto rápidamente? —Dice tomando el arma de un robot y revisándola detalladamente— Bueno, solo lo sabré intentándolo.

* * *

Tails estaba enciendo el tornado para buscar a Knuckles en Angel Island, había llegado sano y salvo a su pequeño taller, solo que las pesadillas no lo dejaron dormir bien. Tails esperaba que Knuckles tuviera alguna idea para detener a Eggman.

Tails despego en unos segundos pero la sorpresa que se llevo fue que seguía en el mismo sitio, al comprobar que pasaba ve que le avión estaba recubierta por un aura verde y no muy lejos ve a Silver acercándose con la esmeralda madre y Knuckles corriendo debajo de él. Así que Tails apago el avión y se bajó.

—¡Bueno verte Tails! —Dicen Silver y Knuckles.

—Lo mismo digo chicos ¿Pero qué haces aquí Silver?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Otra vez arruinaron el futuro!

—Tranquilo Silver, ya resolveremos eso —Dice Knuckles sin ánimos de discutir— Tails, ya sabemos lo que paso y lo mejor será crear un frente de batalla o una resistencia, al menos eso pensamos Silver y yo, el problemas seria construir una base de operaciones. También pensé que yo debería ser el líder.

—Sí, pero igualmente necesitamos un centro de mando y lo más rápido posible, también armas, recursos, comida… —Knuckles le tapa la boca a Silver—. Si ya entendimos, ¿Alguna idea Tails?.

Tails sonríe —Tengo la solución para la base y recursos, quizá también las armas —Silver y Knuckles lo miran extrañados.

—¿Por qué tienes todo eso, ya sabias de esto?

—No Silver, solo que en mis tiempos libres decide construir un gran laboratorio subterráneo para inventos y pruebas más grandes y peligrosas. Nunca les comente nada, porque de seguro me lo impedirían pero veo que ahora será muy útil.

—Bueno tienes razón en eso, y ¿Dónde queda?

—Como a unas dos o tres horas de aquí, cerca de un bosque entre unas montañas… y mejor les digo donde es cuando lleguemos —Acto seguido sube al Tornado y enciende el motor.

—¿Subes o vas a ir corriendo Knuckles?

—Mejor lleva la esmeralda madre en el avión

Entonces Silver coloco la esmeralda en el avión, luego Tails despego seguido por Silver, y Knuckles corriendo debajo de ellos. Ahora tenían un plan, una base, quizá armas y viejos conocidos. Esto subió el ánimo a Tails y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro por primera vez en el día.

— _Todavía hay esperanza, no te defraudare Sonic, ayudare a salvar este mundo con todos los demás, cueste lo que cueste_ —Piensa Tails mientras mira las nubes más altas, con una mirada decidida.

—Tails, sé que quizás no querrás hablar del tema pero ¿Cómo crees que ese enmascarado pudo derrotar a Sonic tan fácilmente?

El ánimo de Tails decayó un poco pero aun así respondió —No lo sé Silver, debería de tener alguna clase de artefacto que le diera esas capacidades de fuerza y velocidad.

—Si… puede ser, aun así, si Eggman quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. No nos rendiremos ante nada ni nadie.

—¡Así es! —Grita Knuckles.

Tails solo asientes y continúa enfocado en manejar. Pasarían algunas horas hasta que llegaran a su futuro centro de operaciones, por lo que tendrían mucho tiempo para pensar en su próxima jugada, cada decisión de ahora en adelante sería de gran importancia para la supervivencia y no tienen marcha atrás.

* * *

Eggman salía de una sala de transmisiones, estaba comprobando que toda la transmisión llegara a cada rincón del planeta. Al salir Metal le indica que su pedido está listo, Eggman le indica que se retire y camina hacia una especie de sala de pruebas. En esa sala se encontraba dos camillas con correas, una amplia variedad de artefactos y una recamara de vidrio blindado con Sonic amarrado con correas metálicas en las muñecas y los tobillos, que recién se estaba despertando.

—Me alegra que Infinite no te matara, aunque estuvo muy cerca, pero muerto no disfrutarías del show que te aguarda Sonic —Sonic sacude la cabeza y rápidamente procesa lo ocurrido y su posición actual—. Bueno ¿Cuál es el show calvo?

—Esté —Eggman dice mientras Metal entra con dos mobian, uno era una perra marrón de unos quince años y el otro un pájaro verde de dieciséis. Metal coloca a ambos en las camillas y los amarra, los mobians estaban congelados de miedo, así que no decían ni una palabra.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Dice Sonic con evidente rabia en su voz, mientras trata de liberarse.

—No me voy a dar el lujo de mantener rehenes, así que porque no usarlos como armas, así serán más beneficiosos para mi imperio y algo más —Terminando de decir eso, las correas que sostenían a Sonic le dan una ligera descarga eléctrica— Una palabra o apartar la mirada y veremos cómo queda un erizo al ser sometido a alto voltaje.

Sonic solo se quedó en silencio esperando a ver qué ocurre. Eggman se dirigió al estante con los artefactos y tomo dos jeringas cada una con un suero gris.

—Sabes, el proceso de robotización nunca lo he llegado al punto de la perfección, pero servirá para convertir esto rehenes en soldados sin alma —Ríe mientras Metal aprieta más las correas de los rehenes y Eggman toma dos jeringas con el suero— ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?, vamos es una nueva versión quizá no duela tanto. ¡Ya se! Ambos.

Eggman inyecto el suero en ambos mobians al principio no pasó nada, pasados unos segundos la chica empezó a tratar de retorcerse y grita de dolor, el chico tardo un poco más pero fue por el mismo camino. Empezaron a escucharse sonidos de huesos partiéndose al mismo tiempo que empezaban a metalizarse partes de su piel. Eggman solo observa con una sonrisa.

—Esta funcionado mejor que la antigua versión, que esperas Sonic un aplauso por eso… Oh cierto, no puedes.

Los mobian empezaron a sangrar por la boca, por lo que sus gritos casi los ahogaban con su propia sangre. Segundos después quedaron en silencio, pero seguían vivos solo que sin capacidad de hablar o emitir sonidos. Sonic solo apretaba los puños y chasqueaba los dientes sentía su cuerpo arder de ira, y al mismo tiempo sentía como una lagrima de dolor se formaba en su ojo derecho por tal escena en frente de él.

—Como veras Sonic la fase uno está completa, la siguiente es más silenciosa para nosotros, pero más dolorosa para ellos, consiste en una operación sin ningún tipo de anestesia.

Luego del techo se abrió un comportamiento, de donde salieron dos maquina con múltiples herramientas de corte y soldadura. Cada una se posiciono sobre un sujeto y comenzó la siguiente fase. Eggman se deleitaba viendo el progreso de su creación, mientras el pobre Sonic aparto la mirada pero una gran descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y no tuvo otra cosa más que observar.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, toda tarea ceso el piso tenia varia salpicaduras de sangre e incluso trozos de piel. Los mobian rompieron las correar revelando el resultado final. Por un lado una perra con abdomen blindado, extremidades robóticas, casi sin cola y orejas deformadas con varias partes todavía orgánicas y en el otro el resultado fue similar, solo que su pico era una especie de cañón laser.

Sonic estaba prácticamente en shock, lo que se desarrolló en esos veinte minutos no era un espectáculo lindo para recordar.

—Esplendido ¿No lo crees? —Pregunta Eggman observando su creación— Estas creaciones serán mi nueva línea de soldados, los demás rehenes y tus amigos Sonic pronto se unirán también. Nos divertiremos luego Sonic, ahora duerme.

Sonic sintió como las correas se soltaron, aunque igualmente seguía encerrado y en segundos toda luz se apagó, dejándolo totalmente solo en la oscuridad. Metal abandono la sala junto con Eggman y dejaron a Sonic ahí, mientras los mobian robotizados se fueron al área de almacén.

—No pensé que Eggman llegaría a estos extremos —Dice con tono de desánimo— Y ahora estoy aquí, sin poder hacer nada solo esperar, a ver qué hará conmigo. Ahora pienso que cualquier cosa sería mejor que presenciar algo así otra vez.

Sonic se quedó sentado, tratando de procesar y dejar de lado los recientes sucesos. Eggman se había dirigió hacia la sala de mando para lanzar el próximo ataque, que estaba dirigido a Metrópolis.

—Metal ve al laboratorio y robotiza la mitad de los rehenes, quiero muchos robotizados para el ataque a Metrópolis —Al salir Metal entro Infinite.

—Por fin apareces ¿Qué te demoro todo una noche?

—Diversión —Infinite entrega la esmeralda que cargaba Shadow, solo que Infinite tenía la mano con sangre— Shadow estará fuera de juego por un tiempo y en cuanto a la esmeralda madre, parece que Knuckles se la llevo a un lugar seguro.

—Bueno, por lo menos con esta esmeralda, Chaos tendrá su primera forma. El ataque a Metrópolis comienza en una hora treinta minutos, así que estate listo y trata de no ensuciar el suelo con esa sangre, los productos de limpieza no son gratuitos.

Infinite solo ignoro su comentario y se fue, a pesar de que trabajaba para él no es como si le gustara del todo, pero todo tendría su momento y por ahora ese era obedecer ciertas cosas. Infinite se dirigió a lo que se podría llamar su habitación, no era más que cuatro paredes, una cama, una ventana y una espada clavada en una pared. Infinite la toma y ve su reflejo en la hoja de la espada.

—En el próximo ataque te daré muy buen uso. Quisiera compartir la gloria con mi escuadrón, solo que gracias a Shadow no están —Clave de nuevo la espada en la pared con gran rabia— ¡Todos pagaran! —Lo siguiente fue que levito y se escuchó el característico sonido del rubí fantasma.

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno que decir, Infinite todavía le molesta lo que hizo Shadow, que por cierto ¿Qué creen que le haría a Shadow?, ¿Dark the Wolf obtendrá las respuestas que buscaba en esa carta?**

 **Todo será aclarado próximamente. Bueno lee, revisa, comenta, mándame sugerencia por PM o lo que quieras, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de que Shadow llevara a Sonic a la base de Eggman todo su mundo cambio, y en un instante se encontraba corriendo junto con María, para evitar los disparos de unos soldados en la colonia espacial ARK. Una vez María coloco a Shadow en la capsula, paso algo que nunca había pasado. María no presiona el botón y un soldado golpeo a María, luego le disparo múltiples veces en el abdomen. Shadow quería romper la capsula y hacer algo, pero solo puedo quedarse ahí y escuchar los gritos de dolor de María.

El guardia miro con desprecio a Shadow y luego vacío el resto del cartucho en el pecho y la cabeza de María. El guardia presiona el botón y envía a Shadow a la tierra. Shadow tenía una mirada en blanco, no podía distinguir si era un recuerdo o no, todo lo sintió totalmente real.

—¡No! Esto no es real, esto nunca paso —Grita mientras golpea el suelo de la capsula.

—Tú pudiste haberla salvado, pero la forma de vida suprema parece que fue muy lenta.

—¡Muéstrate Infinite sé que eres tú!

Infinite aparece del otro lado del cristal de la capsula, sosteniendo como un trapo el cadáver de María. Infinite desenvaina las garras de una de sus manos y la clava en la frente del cadáver.

—¿Por qué no la salvaste? —Shadow no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlo con ira.

—Ella te salvo, y ¿Cómo termino? —Dice deslizando sus garras por todo su rostro— Muerta —termina con una risa macabra.

—Tu, bastardo, todo esto nunca paso.

—¿Y qué pasaría si lo que dijo es verdad? —se escucha la voz de María, dejando a Shadow petrificado. Luego el cadáver de María fijo su mirada en Shadow y repite las mismas palabras.

—Bien, fue suficiente. Quieres matarme ahora ¿no?, inténtalo —Dice Infinite mientras Shadow vuelva a la realidad, encontrándose en un desierto en pleno amanecer.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí?, ¿Cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido? —dice un poco desconcertado, todavía procesando lo ocurrido.

—Solo diré que fue gracias a mí.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Infinite se quedó quieto, esperando un movimiento por parte de Shadow. Shadow tardo unos segundos en recomponerse, luego uso el control caos para ralentizar el tiempo, y cargo una lanza de caos en su mano. Infinite esquivo el ataque sin ninguna dificultad, el control caos no le afecto en nada.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—Gracias a ti, no soy ni la sombra de lo que era antes.

Shadow lanzo otro golpe, otra vez Infinite lo esquivo, agarro a Shadow por el cuello y lo tiro contra el suelo. Acto seguido lo pateo en la cara, lanzándolo unos metros de distancia. Shadow se levantó, Infinite simplemente desenvaino sus garras y espero que Shadow se levantara.

—Me encantaría seguir con esto, pero no puedo matarte todavía y estoy apurado, así que seré rápido —dice haciendo señas con una mano a Shadow para que ataque— vamos, por lo menos hazlo por María —termina con una risa.

Shadow no pensó su próxima jugada, solo uso el control caos para desaparecer y aparecer atrás de Infinite. Infinite se volteó, esquivando el golpe y clavando una mano en el costado derecho de Shadow, el cual gimió de dolor. Infinite clavo las garras más profundo, y termina sacándolas rápidamente, luego lo tira contra el suelo, y le arrebata la esmeralda.

—Patético —dicho eso Infinite se va volando, mientras Shadow intenta levantarse.

Shadow logro levantarse y se puso a caminar por el desierto, el enfrentamiento había sido, rápido y por decir menos extraño, ya que jugo con su mente. Ahora está sin la esmeralda, con una herida en el costado derecho, que no está sangrando tanto, ya que antes de que Infinite le quitara la esmeralda pudo usar los poderes de la misma para frenar parcialmente el sangrado.

El sol y la falta de agua, dificultaban el avance de Shadow, si no conseguía atención médica o un vendaje decente, la herida se infectaría. Shadow continúo su avance en línea recta, con una mano ejerciendo presión sobre la herida para frenar el sangrado. Luego de caminar unos minutos pudo ver a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo. Al verlo sintió ganas de correr, pero eso solo abriría la herida.

—Espero que no sea una ilusión —Dice amargamente— ya estoy harto de esta estúpida realidad ficticia.

Shadow estaba molesto por lo ocurrido, y por lo indefenso que se sintió en el combate. También le molesto mucho el hecho de que Infinite jugara con sus recuerdos, pero todo se sintió tan real. Shadow también seguía sin saber quién era Infinite, a pesar de que él le recodaba que ya lo había visto.

Shadow trato de recordar quien podría ser, pero nada —Sea quien sea debe poseer una fuente de energía mayor a la de las esmeralda, pero ¿Cuál?

Después de lo que sería una hora de caminata, Shadow estaba muy cerca del pueblo, pero la pérdida de sangre dificultaba el avance, había dejado todo un rastro de sangre detrás de él. Shadow callo de rodillas se sentía muy débil, incapaz de dar un paso. Sentía el sol arder sobre su piel, la sangre recorriendo su mano y su rabia enfriándose.

Shadow afincando su peso sobre una pierna se pudo levantar y continuar avanzando. Segundos después callo, intentó levantarse pero fue inútil. Había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, pronto perdió el conocimiento. Lo último que escucho antes de quedar tirado en la cálida arena del desierto fue un grito de sorpresa, proveniente de una casa cercana.

* * *

Eggman se encontraba en uno de los hangares de la base, ya varia naves se habían desplegado con rumbo a Metrópolis. Infinite se acercó volando a donde estaba Eggman, cargando una espada roja en un pequeño cinturón. Eggman noto a Infinite, y también al arma que no veía desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Cuál es la ocasión?

—Liberar un poco de ira Eggman —dice tomando la espada y pasando la mano por el filo de la misma— y hace un tiempo que no la uso.

—Sí, hace tiempo que no la usas, sobre todo después de lo que Shadow le hizo a tu equipo —termina de decir con una sonrisa.

Infinite solo soltó un gruñido, la razón de usarla hoy era más que eso solo que reservo los motivos para sí mismo. Uno de ellos era culpa, Infinite tenía grandes recuerdo con su escuadrón, sin mencionar los grandes asaltos o combates, pero eso era ahora cosa del pasado, y en parte se sentía culpable por eso.

—Bueno, iré primero a la ciudad y causare alboroto —dice mientras se va volando.

—¿Y que si no te lo permito?

Pero Infinite ya se había ido, para cuando Eggman hablo. Eggman se molestó y subió a la nave insignia, la cual era considerablemente mayor y contaba con todo un pelotón de mobian robotizados, las otras solo tenían robots, y los nuevos Death Egg Robots, que igualaban o sobrepasaban el tamaño de grandes edificios.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos la naves estaban en el aire y solo les tomaría como veinte minutos llegar a su destino ya que, a pesar de su tamaño contaban con una gran velocidad.

—Atención a todo el batallón, el ataque comenzara en el centro de la ciudad y luego nos expandirles hacia las afueras. También asegúrense de asesinar la mayor cantidad de soldados y capturar todos los civiles posibles, quiero que el planeta sepa de lo que somos capases.

Eggman salió de la cabina de mando y se dirigió a una sala donde se encontraba Chaos. Eggman le entrego la esmeralda y Chaos adsorbió toda la energía negativa de la misma, obteniendo su primera forma. Eggman tomo la esmeralda cargada positivamente y la coloco en una capsula especial.

—Todo marcha según lo planeado, en pocas semanas el mundo estará bajo mi control —dice mirando la esmeralda— solo seis esmeraldas más.

Eggman se fue de nuevo a la cabina de mando, supervisando que todo estuviera en orden. Entonces suena el comunicador.

—Aquí Zavok, llamo para informar que la Death Egg está un sesenta por ciento completada, y estimamos que estará completa en un plazo de dos semanas.

—¡Perfecto! Avísame cualquier novedad.

—Así, será —y termina la llamada.

* * *

La ciudad de Metrópolis estaba exageradamente desolada, no se veía ningún mobian por las calles y a simple vista los edificios estaban vacíos. Lo único que se podía ver era una gran cantidad de soldados, marchando por varias zonas de la ciudad. En un hospital de la ciudad una chacal, se encontraba realizando su último chequeo mensual.

—Tu estado de salud es magnífico, todas tus heridas han sanado perfectamente, y estas lista para hacer cualquier cosa —dice el doctor terminado el chequeo.

—¡Por fin!, ya estaba cansada de no poder hacer nada.

—Bueno, espero que eso no implique que te traigan medio muerta de nuevo Kelly.

Kelly solo volteo los ojos —Que puedo decir, mi trabajo es peligroso.

—¿Y cuál es ese trabajo?, nunca me lo mencionaste.

—No es algo que tengas que saber.

Kelly entonces se levanta y se va, dejando con dudas al doctor. Kelly era parte del escuadrón chacal, la única mujer de todo el escuadrón. Kelly desconocía que Eggman lanzaría un ataque en minutos a la ciudad, al igual que todas las personas. A pesar de eso la ciudad se había preparado para lo peor, y era algo que Kelly noto rápidamente.

—Pareciera que va a estallar una batalla.

Luego escucha lo que parece ser una explosión, y ve varios soldados movilizándose, uno de ellos se acerca a ella y le dice:

—¿Qué hace aquí? Estamos bajo ataque, todo civil debe estar en sus casas.

—Créeme, soy más que un civil.

—En ese caso —le ofrece un arma— necesitamos a cualquiera que sepa disparar, así que sígueme —y la toma por un brazo y la empuja.

—¡Oye que crees que haces! —dice tomando el arma que le ofreció, luego lo golpea con el arma en la cabeza, después lo agarra con ambas manos en la cara y le da un rodillazo.

El soldado solo se colocó una mano en su nariz, para limpiarse la sangre. Kelly tomo de nuevo el arma y le apunto a la cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Defendiéndome —dice como si fuera muy obvio, mientras sonríe.

El soldado se levantó, todavía con la mano en la nariz, mientras Kelly le seguía apuntando. El soldado no estaba en posición de pelear así que ignoro la orden que tenían, que era reclutar a cualquiera que estuviera fuera de su casa.

—Bien, tú ganas, vete de aquí o has lo que quieras.

—En ese caso —comprueba la munición del arma, la cual estaba completa— me uno a la fiesta.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclama desconcertado el guardia— primero me golpeas para no ir, y ahora vas a ir.

—Llevo tiempo sin pelear, un poco de lucha no me caerá mal. Además nunca dije que no iría.

El guardia solo se limpió la nariz, no le inspiraba mucha confianza esta chacal, pero tomo su arma y ambos corrieron al lugar de la explosión. Cuando llegaron permanecieron ocultos tras unas rocas, a unos metros de ellos estaba un mobian flotando rodeado por aproximadamente diez soldados.

—¡Bien ustedes ganan! —dice Infinite descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo, mientras todos le seguían apuntado— Un boleto a la muerte.

Infinite cargaba un muy pequeño cinturón de donde colgaba su espada roja, así que la tomo y espero que los soldados atacaran. Rápidamente abrieron fuego, Infinite salto hacia atrás quedando detrás de un soldado, Infinite tomo su espada y la clavo en la espalda de soldado, luego lo levanto usándolo como un escudo, la cantidad de balas que lo impacto, lo mato casi al instante.

Infinite se deslizo al guardia de su derecha y le corto las piernas, luego lo agarro y lo lanzo al soldado frente a él, ambos soldados cayeron e Infinite salto sobre ellos atravesando sus cabezas con su espada. Los demás soldados estaban confundidos, en un segundo Infinite había matado tres soldaos.

—Tengo que ayudarlos.

Kelly lo detiene —Te matara.

Al soldado no le importo, salió de su escondite y comenzó a disparar a Infinite. Infinite esquivo los disparos y lanzo su espada, clavándola justo en medio de la cara del soldado. El soldado callo muerto inmediatamente, Infinite camino hacia él para recuperar la espada, los demás soldados solo retrocedieron. Infinite tomo la espada y apareció frente a un soldado que era un conejo.

—Son patéticos.

Acto seguido, le agarro las orejas y se las arranco, el soldado cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Un soldado que estaba cerca de Infinite le apunto, pero Infinite le tomo el brazo y lo giro hasta partirlo. Solo quedaban cinco en pie, y ya estaban retrocediendo a una distancia segura.

—No hay a donde huir, su muerte está asegurada —dice mirando a los que retrocedían mientras decapitaba al soldado que le arranco las orejas.

Infinite luego tiro al soldado que tenía partido el brazo, Infinite le puso la pierna en la cabeza y empezó a ejercer fuerza.

—Por favor, no me mates… tengo familia —dice comenzando a llorar.

—Yo tenía gente que llamaba familia, pero ya no están —Y aplasto completamente el cráneo del pobre soldado.

Los demás soldados había salido corriendo, aprovechando el tiempo que invertía Infinite en sus víctimas. Infinite los dejo irse, habían visto suficiente como para causar un alboroto a sus superiores. Infinite miro su espada ensangrentada y la coloco en su cinturón. Se iba a retirar pero sintió un olor familiar.

—Puedo saborear tu temor, y tus dudas —dice flotando hasta los escombros de donde venía el olor.

Kelly observo disimuladamente lo ocurrido y al escuchar su voz se estremeció un poco, pero tomo el arma y salió a hacerle frente. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar encontrarlo muy familiar. Igualmente le apunto y comenzó a disparar. Infinite disparo pequeños láseres de su mano hacia Kelly, y ella los esquivo sin problemas. Infinite encontró divertido su intentó de supervivencia.

—Veo que te esfuerza.

Kelly bufo —No he ni calentado.

Infinite quería ser rápido, así que apareció cerca de ella y movió su espada apuntando a su cabeza. Kelly solto el arma y deslizo su mano derecha hasta su cadera, la metió en uno de su bolsillo y espero. Infinite alzo la espada para realizar el golpe, entonces Kelly saco una daga y freno el ataque. Kelly pateo a Infinite en el pecho, justo en el rubí, provocando que Infinite retrocediera un paso. Kelly clavo la daga en un brazo de Infinite y luego cerca del abdomen, Infinite sintió un ligero dolor y sus heridas se regeneraron en segundos. Kelly solo observo con horror pensando que sería su muerte.

—Felicidades, has podidos hacerme frente —termina con una risa.

—¿Y eso de que me sirve? —dice retrocediendo.

Infinite solo la miro, para detallar a su oponente, solo que al oír su voz y ver su aspecto supo de quien se trataba. Infinite se alegró tanto que se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que no se veía por la máscara. Kelly pudo notar también que este era un chacal y uno muy familiar, y más aún cuando noto la espada que utilizaba.

— _No puede ser el, él no es así._

—Puedes irte, has sido un buen rival. Da por hecho que nos volveremos a ver.

Infinite se fue volando al techo del edificio más alto, no supo que hacer exactamente con Kelly, y opto por hablar con ella en otra ocasión. Kelly solo guardo su daga y se fue del lugar. Al cabo de unos segundos la flota de Eggman llego a la ciudad y desplego las tropas, junto con los nuevos Death Egg Robot. Pronto se formó una masacre en la ciudad, a pesar de la capacidad armamentista de la ciudad, el avance de Eggman era imparable.

Kelly se estaba alejando lo más rápido que podía de la acción, tenía que salir rápido de la ciudad. Por suerte encontró varios camiones que tenían como tarea evacuar a los civiles. Kelly hablo con uno de los soldados, y se le permitió abordar uno. La salida fue fácil debido a que el ataque recién comenzaba, Kelly solo se sentó en el camión sumergida en sus pensamientos.

— _Ese sujeto tenía que ser él, su voz era la misma al igual que su físico pero ¿Por qué hacía eso? —_ pensó Kelly.

Infinite estaba parado en la parte más alta de uno de los edificios, observando toda la destrucción. Estaba confundido, no quería herir a Kelly, pero si se oponía tendría que hacerlo. Infinite simplemente se dedicó a ver el ataque, tanta destrucción le ayudaba a pensar y con tantas cosas en la cabeza era lo que necesitaba.

—Espero que Kelly este bien —dice tomando una respiración profunda— te perdí una vez, no quiero perderte otra.

Infinite luego mira al suelo y nota que está a una gran altura. Infinite se acerca al borde y salta, estuvo cayendo libremente hasta que levito a unos metros del suelo, una vez toco el suelo corrió hacia donde se liberaba la acción. Segundos después encontró a los mismos soldados que había dejado escapar, solo que estos al verlo empezaron a temblar.

—Les dije que su muerte estaba asegurada —Dice mientras toma su espada.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue gritos, llantos y sonidos de huesos partiéndose. Después, todo lo que se escuchó era pisadas de alguien caminando sobre charcos, que no eran de agua.

* * *

 **N/A: Kelly, es la chacal que sale en el comic Sonic Forces Rise Of Infinite, no salía su nombre así que le puse ese. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Lee, comenta, sugiere, dame tu opinión para poder mejorar la historia, las sugerencias y críticas son bien recibidas.** **Posiblemente este ocupado por unos días, así que no creo subir el otro capítulo tan rápido. Bueno, hasta otra y no olvides dejarme tu opinión.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La portada es un render que realice, el modelo de Infinite fue ripiado por** **NyonDX.**

 **No soy dueño de los personajes de Sonic.**

* * *

El ataque de Eggman en Metrópolis fue rápido, la mayoría de la población había sido evacuada minutos antes del ataque debido al avistamiento de la flota de Eggman y los que se quedaron ya estaban muertos, capturados o con algo de suerte, lograron salir en vehículos de evacuación. Gracias a esto la ciudad no sufrió graves daños, y la mayoría de los edificios se preservaban en buen estado, los robots empezaron a movilizarse por toda la ciudad a pesar de que les tomaría un par de horas registrar y tomar el control operacional de la ciudad.

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraban Infinite, Metal y Chaos, esperando que descendiera la nave insignia con Eggman para recibir órdenes. Infinite había matado una cantidad considerable de mobian durante el ataque, así que tuvo una mañana muy deleitosa sin embargo todavía tenía pensamientos que procesar.

En otra parte Knuckles, Silver y Tails habían llega al laboratorio subterráneo de Tails. El laboratorio era grande, de difícil acceso por el hecho de estar escondido en un gran bosque, y contenía una gran cantidad de inventos la mayoría en fase de pruebas. Tails les dio un pequeño recorrido y explico algunas cosas básicas para mantener la seguridad, aunque les aclaro que acomodaría el lugar para dejarlo más parecido a una base de operaciones. Tails los dejo curiosear, mientras buscaba algo entre un montón de cajas.

—Bueno, este sitio lo tiene todo. ¿No crees Silver? —pregunta Knuckles observan los inventos y un gran computador central.

—El lugar es de difícil acceso y fuera de radares según lo que dijo Tails, así que eso nos mantendrá encubiertos.

Luego de unos minutos Tails regreso con una caja, la cual coloco en una mesa de trabajo. Al abrirla, sacó unos radios comunicadores de oreja, le entrego uno a cada y se dejó uno también para él. Silver y Knuckles se colocaron los comunicadores y Tails realizo una prueba rápida para verificar el funcionamiento.

—¡Listo!, esto nos mantendrá en contacto, y tengo varias cajas de ellos así que podremos equipar a cualquier recluta con ellos.

—Hablando de reclutas ¿Qué armamento les proporcionaremos?

Tails sonrió y los guio a un estante con una serie de prototipos de armas. El número de armas no era grande, pero según Tails su fabricación no era muy compleja, lo que era complejo era elaborar los cartuchos para cargarlas. También explico que el motivo de crear estas armas era la de usar la energía de los Wisps.

—¿Qué les falta para funcionar?

—Veras Silver, estas armas las llamo wispon son capases de usar la energía de los Wisps como munición, la habilidad de cada una depende del Wisps, pero no tengo Wisps para extraerles energía y cargar las armas, además no puedo producirlos en masa.

—¿Y cómo les extraerás la energía?

—Fácil Knuckles, el Wisps entrara en una cámara de extracción que simula la transformación para extraer la energía, claro que el proceso no le hará daño al Wisps, una vez cargado el cartucho este podrá recargarse automáticamente con el pasar de unos segundos.

—¿Crees poder hacerlos funcionar?

—Sí, solo necesitaría varios Wisps.

—Bien, es bueno oír eso. Ahora que tenemos bases y armas propongo que vallamos a buscar a nuestros amigos así como reclutar personas —propone Knuckles.

—Me parece bien, pero debemos tratar de no llamar la atención para permanecer en secreto un tiempo —añadió Silver— por cierto ¿Dónde los entrenaremos y que hay con los suministros?

—Bueno tengo unas reservas de alimento y de medicinas —Silver lo mira, como exigiendo una explicación— A veces paso mucho tiempo aquí y no se sabe si habrá algún problema y resulto herido.

—Bueno, lo del entrenamiento lo podemos discutir luego —responde Knuckles— ¡Vamos por nuestro amigos! —dice levantando un puño.

—Mejor vallan ustedes yo me quedare a organizar este lugar.

—¿Estás seguro de quedarte? —pregunta Knuckles poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tails.

—Sí, eso me ayudara a despejar la mente también —retira la mano de Knuckles de su hombro.

Tails no quería demostrarlo, aun así constantemente se le venía a memoria la pelea que tuvo Sonic. Se sentía mal por no haber podido hacer nada más que observar. Dejo escapar un suspiro triste, las cosas no mejoraban y su ánimo se estaba viniendo abajo.

—Tails, entiendo que debes estar triste por lo de Sonic, todos compartimos lo mismo. Pero tenemos que salir adelante y dar la motivación a los demás, demostrarles que unidos podemos ganar y nada nos detendrá, si no inspiramos confianza, esta guerra está perdida.

—Tienes razón Silver, tratare de enfocarme más en esta nueva misión, así que para empezar voy a ordenar este sitio.

Silver y Knuckles dudaron un poco al principio, al pensarlo mejor estuvieron de acuerdo, así que se prepararon para salir. Tails espero a que se fueran para reestructurar el lugar, a pesar del tamaño seria tarea fácil, casi todo estaba automatizado. Con solo presionar unos cuantos botones y escribir unos comandos en el computador, el lugar cambio a uno con varias salas una con suministros médicos que tenía en caso de accidentes, otra alimenticios ya que permanecía largo tiempo aquí, una con los prototipos de los Wisps y otros inventos; y la última una sala con una mesa, varias sillas y una cama.

—Nunca pensé que estas funciones fueran útiles y ¿Por qué coloque una cama en ese lugar? —Se pregunta rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza— como sea.

Tails empezó nuevamente a entristecerse, así que decidió buscar algo para despejar la mente, por minutos camino sin rumbo, hasta que vio un invento tirado en el suelo. Tails se acercó y lo recogió, cuando vio que se trataba de una versión modificada del _Miles Electric_ se le ocurrió una idea, aunque decidió resérvala para después. Esta versión tenía integrado un sofisticado detector de energía del caos, permitiendo obtener lecturas precisas de esos niveles de energía. Al guardar el invento en un lugar seguro, siguió pensando en que hacer.

Luego de pensar un rato lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue salir a buscar unos Wisps para probar los wispon. Tails salió de la ahora base de la resistencia rumbo a un pequeño lago cercano, donde probablemente podría conseguir Wisps. La tranquilidad del ambiente y el aire recorriendo su cara era como una caricia, esto creo una sensación de relajación en Tails, haciéndolo olvidar los problemas y centrándolo en su objetivo.

* * *

Dark the Wolf se encontraba caminado de regreso al edifico, había conseguido unas cuantas armas que serían útiles para la defensa de todos. Durante la caminata no pudo sacarse el pensamiento de ¿quién le escribió esa carta y como sabía el zorro quién era? La respuesta a esto último quizás seria el fracaso que tuvo hace un tiempo, aun así eso no respondía la principal pregunta.

Por ahora Dark se limitó a caminar hacia el edifico y olvidar esa carta, tenía un gran trabajo por delante. Lo más seguro era que ningún ciudadano tuviera conocimiento del manejo de armas, también no dudo en pensar que algunos no estarían dispuestos a entrenar con armas.

Minutos después empezó a fatigarle el peso de las armas, por lo que camino hasta los destrozos de una casa para tomar un descanso. Dark coloco el saco con armas en el suelo y se recostó a lo que quedaba de una pared, estaba agradecido de que al menos no le pegara sol. Su estómago empezó a hacer ruido, no había comido antes de salir y tampoco se molestó en traer algo para el camino.

—He tenido peores —mira alrededor, observando las ruinas de la ciudad— este sitio está literalmente hechos pedazos.

Suspira y se levanta para estirarse, de pronto un ruido llamó su atención. Se volvió al lugar de donde venía y diviso unos escombros moviéndose. Dark tomo su látigo y se acercó, cuando estuvo muy cerca noto que se trataba de un mobian aplastado por los escombros. Por instinto guardo su látigo y empezó a quitar los escombros, al quitar lo suficiente puedo sacarlo sin mayor complicación.

El mobian era un loba joven, parecía de su misma edad; tenia lo ojos cerrados así que Dark comprobó el pulso y se relajó al ver que estaba viva. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, eran de un color verde y estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, la chica abrió la boca para habla pero solo salió en gemido de dolor. Dark puso una mano es su mejilla y la acaricio, se sentía fría quizás por el frio de la noche.

—Tranquila, estarás bien.

—No… es cierto —toma la mano de Dark— yo…

Dark dio un vistazo al cuerpo de ella, entonces vio que tenía la parte inferior de su cuerpo aplastada, la sangre que debió perder todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, debió ser mucha. Dark la miro a los ojos, las lágrimas fluían libremente por la cara de la chica, Dark podía ver su dolor a través de sus ojos y por más que quisiera ayudar no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

La chica no podía soportarlo más, quería acabar este sufrimiento. Sentía como si su parte inferior estuviera siendo quemada, dejando un ardor que recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería gritar y solo sentía su garganta desgarrándose con cada intento, solo le quedo sentir las gotas saladas recorriendo su rostro. No quería más esto.

—Mátame… por favor —murmura débilmente, su garganta no podía dar más.

—¡Vamos puedes resistir! —Dark entendía el motivo de su petición pero eso no lo haría más fácil.

Dark la miro, tenía una mirada suplicante mezclada con un profundo dolor. Él tomo una profunda respiración, le acaricio por última vez la mejilla, después apunto el gancho a su pecho, volteo la cara y disparo el gancho. La chica cerró los ojos antes de que el gancho impactara, el gancho perforo su pecho matándola al instante. Dark solo miro el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y permaneció ahí, en silencio unos segundos.

—Nunca había matado un inocente y menos que él me lo pidiera.

Dark volvió a donde dejo las armas para continuar su caminata. Matar a alguien nunca le era sencillo, por suerte no lo tuvo que hacer muchas veces antes. Dark recién empezó a querer dejar su vida pasada y conocer su pasado; Solo que esta guerra parecía decirle que necesitaba a ese Dark.

Dark caminaba sin importarle su alrededor, sabía que matarla le ahorro sufrimiento, él pudo ver todo su dolor a través de sus ojos y a pesar de eso no se sentía bien. Trato de apartar ese recuerdo y contarla como un muerto más por causa de la guerra, pero no podía.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidar esto? —tira las armas a una lado y se arrodilla para golpear el suelo.

—Todo es culpa de ese Eggman —golpe con más ira el suelo— pagaras caro, ella no es la primera que muere por tu culpa, pero tú serás el último en morir por tus acciones —termina con una sonrisa siniestra.

Dark se levantó, tomo unas respiraciones profundas y al calmarse recogió las armas para seguir su camino. Con un nuevo objetivo en mente, logro centrarse de nuevo y apartar los recientes sucesos. La ira podía ser su mejor aliada o su peor enemiga, y en este caso era aliada.

Al cabo de un rato llego al edifico, su estado de ánimo ya estaba mejor. Al querer entran un mobian se atraviesa en la puerta. Dark no estaba para discusiones en estos momentos, intento apartarlo y este solo lo empujo. Dark hubiera hecho algo estúpido si no hubiera testigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Qué me expliques eso? —señala el gancho de Dark.

Dark se abofeteo mentalmente, se le había olvidado limpiar la sangre del gancho y ahora esta seca por el gancho y parte de la mano. No tenía excusa, entonces opto por decir la verdad.

—Bueno, me encontré una chica muy mal herida y me pidió acabar con su sufrimiento —explica no orgulloso de su acción.

—¿Enserio? —pregunta el mobian mirando a Dark con una ceja levantada.

—Si quieres te muestro el cadáver.

—Mejor solo límpialo.

Dark busco en los bolsillos de su cinturón hasta que encontró un paño, coloco las armas en el suelo y limpio el gancho. El mobian noto que el contenido del saco eran armas de los robots. La curiosidad le gano, le pregunto a Dark y este solo rodo los ojos para responder de mala gana.

—Son para entrenar unos voluntarios y así poder defender este lugar.

—Me ofrezco de voluntario, estuve un tiempo en el ejército así que me será fácil manejar un arma. ¿Qué dices?

Dark solo asintió. Al dejar el gancho y su mano sin rastro de nada, tomo las armas y camino al centro de la planta baja del edificio.

—Escuchen todos, los que quieran aprender a usar un arma para salvarse el pellejo y el de los demás que se acerque aquí.

Nadie parecía oírle. Dark respiro hondo y grito lo anterior con todas sus fuerza esta vez todos escucharon alto y claro, algunos pocos se acercaron y el solo les indica que las preguntas al salir del edificio. Estando fuera repartió las armas y espero las preguntas, solo que nadie preguntaba.

—¿Nadie tiene preguntas?

—¿Cómo te llamas y quién eres? —habla un conejo.

—Diríjanse a mí como Jefe, no hay nada de mí que necesiten saber, excepto que quiero ayudar a que todos los que estamos aquí para que vivamos —responde con voz seria y firme.

—¿Cuándo dura el entrenamiento? —pregunta un oso.

—Lo que tardes en aprender a usar un arma y ahora síganme.

Todos asintieron aunque por dentro tenían dudas de si confiar en él o no. Al llegar a un espacio más abierto, empezó a probar los conocimiento de cada quien. Minutos después Dark se estaba cubriendo el rostro con una mano, el resultado fue patético solo dos pudieron encontrar el gatillo y no dispararon.

— _Esto será un entrenamiento muy largo._

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen al oír un disparo y un grito. Dark se quitó la mano de la cara para ver a un oso corriendo en círculos con la punta de la cola en llamas y un conejo con el cañón del arma humeante, así como un pato tratando de pisarle la cola al oso para apagar el fuego.

— _¿En qué me he metido?_ —dice mirando al cielo.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su comentario, sugerencia, critica o lo que deseen. Hasta otra.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dark se encontraba sentado debajo de la débil luz de un bombillo a las afueras del edificio, estaba exhausto, había tenido un día muy productivo y agotador, los mobian que estaba entrenando habían avanzado mucho hoy y solo llevaban una semana entrenando. Por otro lado, cada día eran encontrados más sobrevivientes, causando que el espacio y las provisiones del edificio disminuyan más rápidamente, por lo que estaban en busca de más lugares para refugiarse así como provisiones.

A pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, no podía darse el lujo de descansar ya que le tocaba vigilar esta noche. Dark soltó un largo bostezo, la tranquilidad del ambiente solo le producía más ganas de dormir, así que reviso sus bolsillos para ver si encontraba algo con que pasar el rato y al meter la mano en unos de sus bolsillos se encontró con un sobre. Dark lo saco y se dio cuenta que se trataba de la carta que le entregó el zorro, tenía dudas sobre si sería verdad o solo una broma lo que le dijo el zorro así que lo abrió.

Al abrirlo saco una carta que no parecía tener más de unos meses guardada, no se molestó en revisar más el sobre, solo lo guardo y empezó la lectura.

—" _Hijo, si estás leyendo esto seguramente estoy muerta. Hace poco recupere la esperanza al enterarme de un mercenario llamado Dark the Wolf, cuando vi su rostro en un cartel, supe que eras tú…"_

—Esto tiene que ser una broma, no veo a mi madre desde muchos años —baja las orejas— catorce años sin verla para ser exactos, pero recuerdo su rostro como si lo hubiera visto ayer.

—" _a pesar de todos los años que han pasado desde tu desaparición, nunca te olvide, eso me es imposible. No hay mucho que contar, desde que tu junto con tu padre fueron a buscar a tu hermano y no regresaron, empecé a buscarlos junto con las autoridades, pasados unos días encontramos el cuerpo de tu padre…"_

—Nadie sabe de mi pasado, quizás esta carta si sea de mi madre —dijo triste, nunca le contó a alguien o dejo que supieran de su pasado— y mi padre está muerto.

Los recuerdo antes de esos acontecimientos eran muy pocos, solo recordaba a su madre y un poco el rostro de su hermano, aun así empezaron a venirse a su memoria esos recuerdo. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, el recuerdo de esa fría y oscura noche que lo perdió todo, se quedó grabado en su mente de una manera muy detallada. Dark parpadeo para seguir con la lectura.

—" _nunca encontramos el cuerpo de tu hermano y tampoco el tuyo, así que asumí que estaban vivos. Al cabo de unos meses me mude hasta una ciudad en Green Hill, y nunca supe nada más de ti hasta ese día que vi tu rostro en ese cartel…"_

—Bueno, las consecuencias de mi fracaso, hicieron algo bueno —sonrió tristemente y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

—" _todo ese tiempo estuvo triste, sin nadie a mi lado. Quiero que sepas que siempre te seguiré amando, no sé porque te cambiaste el nombre, pero quizás ni te recordabas de él a esa edad. Nunca pensé que terminarías como mercenario, pero solo espero que estés bien y que por favor cuídate, te quiero mucho._ "

Dark estaba a punto de llorar, había venido a esta ciudad porque fuentes de información indicaban que este era el paradero de su madre, aunque estas nunca supieron que la persona que buscaba era su madre. No pudo, ni quiso contener las lágrimas y las dejo salir, su madre estuvo aquí sola todos eso años y su hermano estaría muerto al igual que su padre. Dark abrió el sobre para guardar la carta y al abrirlo vio un papel y un pequeño sobre. Se limpió las lágrimas y saco el papel.

El papel resulto ser una fotografía de él junto con su madre, padre y hermano. Dark supuso que la foto sería de unos días antes de su desaparición ya que solo tenía cuatro años en la foto. Pudo reconocerlos sin mucho esfuerzo, pero los recuerdos con ellos eran casi imposibles de recordar, ni recordaba su nombre por eso le decidieron llamar Dark y así se quedó. Antes de guardar con mucho cuidado la foto, detallo a su hermano, le dolía no haber podido estar con ellos.

Al guardar la foto, saco el otro sobre. Al abrirlo encontró un collar con una gema azul, él supuso que sería un collar de su madre. Luego de examinarlo guardo todo y siguió vigilando. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando el pensamiento de que su hermano pudiera estar vivo al igual que él, cruzo su mente.

Dark miro el cielo, el cual tenía muchas estrellas —Espero que estés vivo hermano —suspira, y mira el suelo.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido esa noche invadieron su mente, recordó como esa noche, alguien lo agarro y lo golpeo muy fuerte. Lo siguiente que recordó fue cuando estuvo dentro de un camión con varios niños de su misma edad, que eran trasladados a un centro de entrenamiento clandestino, liderado por un grupo de mercenarios. De repente Dark sintió que alguien le daba golpes suaves en el brazo y salió de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estas bien Jefe?, te ves cansado —le pregunto un oso.

—Si Barry, estoy bien.

Barry solo frunció el ceño— No mientas, te ves cansado y algo deprimido, mejor ve a dormir yo vigilare.

Dark solo asintió y murmuro un gracias, se levantó y se fue evitando cualquier contacto visual. El equipo que ha estado entrenando, se estaba llevando muy bien con él, aunque al principio fue lo contrario. Camino hasta entrar al edificio y busco cualquier espacio para acostarse, por suerte encontró un lugar rápido, pero los sueños le harían pasar una larga noche.

* * *

Era cerca de la media noche, Kelly se encontraba terminando de guardar unas cosas en una mochila, siendo lo más sigilosa que podía, se dirigió a la salida del refugio. Al salir noto que los guardias que vigilaban estaban profundamente dormidos, por lo que salió sin ninguna dificultad. Kelly había llegado a este refugio cuando fue evacuada de Metrópolis, durante su semana de estadía robo unas cosas útiles para poder irse a otro lugar, y quizás ayudar en algo.

El refugio estaba cerca de Station Square, así que llegaría ahí en la mañana. Ella conocía varias personas que pudieran necesitar sus servicios como mercenaria, lo que le permitiría conseguir dinero para comprar nuevas cosas. Por lo poco que llegaba la información al refugio, solo sabía que Eggman estaba tomando el control de los poblados aledaños a Metrópolis, así que sería cuestión de tiempo para que llegara a este lugar.

La brisa fría recorría el pelaje de Kelly, todo estaba muy silencioso solo se escuchaban sus pasos bajo la luz de la luna. Se sentía diferente estar sin el escuadrón, llevaba semanas así y aun se sentía raro. Dejo salir un suspiro, la decisión que había tomado Finnigan de unirse a Eggman causó la muerte de todos los miembros a manos de Shadow, aunque este no los mato directamente las heridas que les dejo sí. Entonces recordó al sujeto que se enfrentó hace una semana.

— _Tiene que ser Finnigan, pero a la vez, no parecía del todo él._

Una rabia recorrió su cuerpo, por él todos estaban muertos. Sus pisadas contra el suelo se hicieron más fuerte, estaba molesta pero parte de ella no. Todos los miembros del escuadrón llevaron una vida dura, cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos y conocerse mejor se sentía como una familia. Ella tenía grandes recuerdo con ellos, todos se llevaban muy bien y Finnigan siempre estaba considerándolos y protegiéndolos.

Su rabia empezó a ser reemplazada con curiosidad, la curiosidad de saber que llevó a Finnigan ser lo que era ahora, sabía que debía tener un motivo. Kelly siguió su caminar, pensando en diversas cosas que pudieron causar ese cambio en él, una de esas fue la venganza por la pérdida de su escuadrón. Un motivo se vino a su mente y se detuvo en seco.

— _¿Se sentirá culpable por lo ocurrido?_

Él motivo le pareció lógico, varias veces cuando alguien era herido en un asalto, Finnigan asumía que era su culpa, ya que era el líder del escuadrón y cada fallo lo tomaba sobre sus hombros. Todos los del escuadrón conocían bien a Finnigan, sus acciones tenían que estas respaldadas por una causa. Kelly decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y acelerar el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible a Station Square.

Ya estaba empezando a amanecer cuando Kelly llego a la ciudad. No había mucha gente por las calles, así que aprovecho para ir a Casinopolis y revisar si había un interesado. Kelly entro por una puerta en desuso, hacia la parte más baja del casino, luego de caminar por pasillos que parecían laberintos llego a un bar con varios ladrones reunidos.

Su presencia no pasó desapercibida, la mayoría dejo de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo y pusieron toda su atención en ella. Kelly solo siguió su avance hasta una puerta custodiada por un perro y un oso, antes de llegar, alguien le agarró la cola y ella solo se detiene.

—Tu cola es muy mullida, apuesto que cada centímetro de tu cuerpo es igual.

Kelly solo le dio con el codo en el pecho, haciendo que le soltara la cola. Ella se volteó y vio a un zorro con una sonrisa, el zorro se acercó y quiso tocar sus pechos, pero antes de siguiera acercar una mano Kelly le da un cabezazo, dejándolo un poco desorientado. Casi todos empezaron a hacer un círculo alrededor de ambos, varios reconocieron a la chacal y querían saber los resultado de la pelea.

—¿Quieres pelea?, que lastima, pude darte otra cosa —dice el zorro, sacando una navaja de un bolsillo.

Kelly saco su daga, el zorro rio al verla con el arma y esto solo le causo una sonrisa a Kelly.

— _Bien, te daré una lección._

El zorro lanzo un golpe con la navaja, el cual Kelly esquivo y tomándole el brazo con la navaja lo empezó a torcer. El zorro soltó un grito y dejo caer la navaja cuando sintió que su brazo se estaba dislocando, Kelly lo soltó y recogió la navaja. Todos estaban un poco sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, no se veía esto a diario. El zorro abrió la boca para decir algo, solo que Kelly le lanzó la navaja en la entrepierna, causando que saliera un grito y no palabras. Una expresión de dolor estaba en la cara de los espectadores masculinos.

El zorro estaba sin habla, ni siquiera trato de sacarse la navaja, solo apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar. Kelly se acercó a él y paso los dedos por el filo de la daga, los espectadores tenían mucha curiosidad por saber que pasaría.

—Bueno, me diste lastima —acto seguido guardo la daga y le partió una muñeca al zorro.

El zorro cayó al suelo y se desmayó por el dolor. Kelly simplemente recorrió con la mirada a cada espectador. Todos los espectadores se dispersaron y dos gatos se llevaron el zorro, por orden del barmar. Kelly se dirigió a la puerta, al llegar, tuvo una discusión con los que la custodiaban, hasta que el que estaba en el interior dijo que pasara. Kelly fue recibida por una comadreja, en una habitación poco iluminada.

—Supongo que vienes a ver si tengo algún trabajo, ¿Cierto? —dice la comadreja levantándose.

—Así es.

—Bueno —le entrega una foto de una múrciela— Su nombre es Rouge, se rumorea que vino aquí para obtener información sobre algo, quiero que la encuentres y me la traigas. Tu pago serán diez mil anillos.

—¿Esta en la ciudad verdad?

—Exactamente.

Kelly asintió y salió del lugar. Al salir a la ciudad, reviso la foto para ver mejor cuál era su objetivo. Por tratarse de una murciélaga, pensó que sería mejor buscarla de noche, por ahora buscaría información sobre su ubicación actual. No había mucha gente a quien preguntar, así que decidió revisar si tenía anillos suficientes, para comer un desayuno decente en un restaurante.

* * *

Knuckles llevaba varios días pensando en que podían hacer para derrotar a Eggman, fue fácil encontrar a los Chaotix y con ayuda de ellos a Rouge, quien se encontraba en estos momentos en busca de Amy. Tails había utilizado la _Esmeralda Madre_ como fuente de energía para la base y se encargaba de todo lo tecnológico del lugar; Vector, Espio y Charmy se encargaban principalmente de entrenar reclutas; Silver junto con Knukcles buscaban reclutas en lugares cercanos.

La gente que se unido eran en su mayoría refugiados en busca de venganza o personas que querían venganza por lo que Eggman le hacía a mobian que tomaba como rehenes. Knuckles sacudió la cabeza al recordar el video que transmitió Eggman sobre el proceso de robotización de los rehenes.

—¿Alguna novedad? —pregunta un cocodrilo entrando a la base de la resistencia.

—Todavía nada Vector, pero descuida Rouge encontrara a Amy pronto —responde Knuckles.

—Eso espero. Por cierto los reclutas no han progresado mucho, sin embargo varios dominan las armas casi a la perfección.

Se escucha el sonido de una pequeña explosión y sale Tails de una habitación humeante. Tails estaba modificando el wispon ardor para aumentar su alcance, pero lo que consiguió fue una explosión. Knuckles y Vector miraron con diversión al zorro, ya se estaban haciendo costumbre las explosiones en ese lugar.

—Casi lo logro, solo fue un error en la potencia.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima —dice Charmy volando en círculos alrededor de Tails.

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste?

—Bueno, estuve observándote todo el rato a ver qué hacías.

Tails solo espero que el humo se disipara y volvió al trabajo, esta semana estuvo casi todo el tiempo tratando de sacar todo el potencial de los wispon. Silver se encontraba con Espio en el bosque, entrenando a unos reclutas, no habían muchos sin embargo eran muy entusiastas. Vector y Charmy fueron a comer luego de que Tails se fue, dejando a Knuckles solo de nuevo.

Knuckles volvió a sus pensamientos, tenía planes para explorar lugares ya atacados, pero necesitaba que todos los reclutas estuvieran listos para un combate real. Sus planes tenían que esperar, sin embargo los recursos eran limitados y si no actuaban rápido en unos días no tendrían comida para todos estos mobian.

—¡Knuckles! —grita Silver mientras entra corriendo— Buenas noticias.

—¡Bueno no te quedes callado, habla!

—Durante el entrenamiento, encontré una planta de ensamblaje abandonada y según varios reclutas los daños no son muy graves. Quizás podamos usarla para fabricar armas.

Knuckles se emocionó y fue a contarle a Tails, este le dijo que podría utilizarse para crear wispon dependiendo de las condiciones y el equipamiento. Knucles compartió las noticias con los Chaotix y empezaron a organizar una expedición lo más pronto posible. Tails tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ese lugar, había revisado varios mapas y no aparecía por ningún lugar, sea lo que sea tenían que averiguar si sería útil o no.

Cuando la noticia se difundió por todos los de la resistencia, ya que no todos los que estaban entrenando fueron informados, se sintió un cambio en el ánimo de todos, después de todo, una esperanza era lo que necesitaban para seguir adelante.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**

 **Bueno, ya revele la edad de Dark y su pasado, ¿Alguien no capto la edad de Dark?. Por si no quedo claro Finnigan es Infinite. ¿Kelly encontrara a Rouge?**

 **Espero les haya justado, no olviden dejar su comentario, sugerencia, critica o lo que desees. Hasta otra.**

 **BlazePyrokitty: Me alegra que te guste :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, no había tenido ánimos para escribir y casi empiezo semestre. Por lo menos el capítulo es un poco más largo de lo normal.**

* * *

Un silencio mortal cubría todo un pasillo, que permanecía casi en completa oscuridad. El silencio acaba, al escucharse pasos de alguien dirigiéndose a una de las puertas del lugar, lo siguiente que se escucha es el sonido de una puerta de metal abriéndose. Pronto la persona entra y se enciende una débil luz sobre una silla, revelando a un erizo encadenado, él cual estaba empezando a despertarse.

Eggman no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, al notar al erizo. Sonic no se había dado cuenta del visitante, su visión aun no que aclaraba en su totalidad. Eggman camino más cerca, hasta quedar como a un metro del erizo.

—Más vale que te despiertes, tengo planes divertidos para hoy— ríe muy bajo.

Sonic reconoció de inmediato la voz, y antes de que su mente procesara algo, su cuerpo ya había intentado atacar. Sonic se miró, sola para descubrir que estaba sujeto a la silla, su mirada se dirigió hacia Eggman quien solo tenía una amplia sonrisa. Esto no le impidió a Sonic tratar de provocar a Eggman.

—Diversión eh, porque no me liberas para unirme.

—Eso es justo lo que voy a hacer—chasquea los dedos.

Sonic se quedó sorprendido, al ver que estaba suelto. Sacudió su cabeza para apartar todo pensamiento y enfocarse en atacar, pero sus piernas no se movían. Eggman solo se rio en toda la cara del erizo, al ver que intentaba correr. Sonic intento agarrarlo, pero Eggman se había colocado a una distancia segura.

—¿Te diviertes?, porque esto apenas comienza.

Una parte del suelo debajo de Eggman, se eleva llevándolo a una especie de centro de control que le daba campo de visión total sobre el lugar. Eggman pulso unos botones y varias luces se encendieron, iluminando todo el lugar. Sonic recorrió con la mirada el lugar y pudo ver varios mobian, con los brazos y piernas fijados a la pared. Al observar de forma más detenida se dio cuenta de que estaban amordazados y con un collar en el cuello.

—¿Qué significa esto? —grita con evidente molestia.

—Tranquilo Sonic, puedes salvarlos a todos… si eres lo suficientemente rápido — sonríe hacia el erizo.

Para Sonic esto no significaba nada bueno, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que mobians inocentes perdieran la vida, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo. Tomo una profunda respiración, y trato de despejar su mente para poder enfocarse. De pronto se comienzan a escuchar gemidos, que indicaban que los mobians estaban despertando, ya que fueron sedados.

Esto no ayudo a Sonic en lo más mínimo, quería hacer algo pero no podía, estaba casi totalmente inmóvil. Eggman observaba como Sonic trataba de moverse del lugar, así que decidió dejarlo seguir hasta que se frustrara lo suficiente. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que eso ocurriera por lo que decidió continuar con el "juego".

—Bien Sonic, este es el trato. Corre hasta ellos, quítale lo que tienen en el cuello y vivirán. Pero… —saca un control remoto del tablero— gracias a un dispositivo que instale en tus zapatos, yo decidiré cuando correrás —se arrastra una sonrisa por su rostro y pulsa el botón.

Sonic se sintió libre, así que corrió al primer mobian que su vista capto. Justo cuando estaba a un metro de él, se detuvo en seco. El mobian vio a Sonic extendiendo los brazos para tratar de retirar el dispositivo, pero no podía. No paso un segundo hasta que la cabeza del mobian se desprendió del cuerpo acompañado del sonido de una detonación.

Sonic se quedó en shock, mientras miraba con horror lo sucedido y su rostro se cubría de sangre. A la cosa más rápida del mundo le tomo un tiempo salir del shock pero al recuperarse solo miro a Eggman con ira.

—¡¿Qué diantres te pasa demente?!

Eggman mantenía la mirada neutra, solo presiono el botón permitiendo que Sonic corriera libremente. Sonic no perdió tiempo, corrió hasta uno de los cuatro mobian restantes. Esta vez consiguió llegar y comenzó a tirar del collar, pero este no salía, y se escuchó un clic. Gracias a sus reflejos, Sonic pudo retira la mano y evitar perderla por causa de la explosión.

Sonic no lo estaba pasando bien y su desesperación se estaba haciendo notable. Eggman disfrutaba ver a Sonic correr de un lado a otro tratando de salvar a los mobian, solo para ver como morían sin remedio. Ya solo quedaban dos mobian

—Vamos Sonic, eras la cosa más rápida del mundo, ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Cállate! —grita agarrándose las espinas, ahora cubiertas de sangre.

Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por sangre de los mobian, así como parte de sus espinas estaban quemadas. Se dejó caer de rodillas y su respiración se agito. Eggman se divertía al ver a su adversario en esta forma. Sonic se levantó aun respirando rápido y su mirada parecía recorrer el lugar sin rumbo aparente.

Sonic se comenzó a sentir cansado, al parecer el trato que recibió durante su semana de prisionero, estaba pasando factura. Esta vez fue más lento hacia un mobian, y pudo quitar el dispositivo. Esto formo una amplia sonrisa y no se percató de lo que desarrollaba frente a él. Las partes que mantenían fijado al mobian de brazos y piernas comenzaron a desplazarse, causando que este gimiera, llamando así la atención de Sonic.

La sonrisa de Sonic desapareció al ver que los miembros del mobian estaban a punto de desprenderse del cuerpo. Sonic cerró los ojos y pronto se escuchó el sonido de algo líquido cayendo al suelo, seguido de un grito ahogado y junto con eso, la bomba también se detono.

— _¿Por qué les hace esto?, son inocentes —_ comienza a formase lágrimas en sus ojos.

Paso un minuto hasta que Sonic se moviera y como pudo fue hasta el último mobian, pero se desmallo antes de llegar a él. Eggman presiono el detonador por última vez y se fue del lugar con una cara de satisfacción, pero no se percató que alguien lo observaba desde el lugar más oscuro del pasillo. Cuando Eggman abandono el pasillo, la figura entro hasta donde estaba Sonic y contemplo el lugar.

Pronto su atención se centró en Sonic y no pudo evitar sonreí al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

—No entiendo porque Eggman te quiere vivo, pero _pronto será mi turno, así que prepárate._

Sale muy rápido del lugar, sin dejar ningún rastro de su visita. Paso un largo rato hasta que Sonic se despertó por el fuerte olor a sangre y carne quemada.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, debe haber una manera —su mirada recorría cada rincón en busca de algo útil, mientras se ponía en pie.

Estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, el lugar no era nada agradable y si lo trataba a él así, no quería pensar que les haría a los demás prisioneros o sus amigos.

—No puede haberlos capturado ¿o sí? —las dudas comienzan a inundar su mente, y se deja caer.

Un frio recorrió su espalda e imágenes de todos sus amigos estaban pasando frente a sus ojos, pronto cerró los puños, pero no con ira sino con determinación.

—No puedo rendirme, resistiré todo lo que me lancen —dice con voz firme mientras se pone de pie nuevamente, y mira hacia donde había estado Eggman—. Nunca te rindes y yo tampoco.

Sonrió para sí y se sentó en la silla a la que estuvo atado, solo que antes de sentarse diviso una puerta abriéndose y pequeñas llamas comenzaron a formarse en el suelo. Sonic no sabía que habría ahí, pero si permanecía aquí se quemaría, así que corrió y entro al lugar que conducía la puerta. La puerta se cerró sola cuando entro, dejándolo encerrado en un espacio pequeño con una cama, una pantalla, varios paquetes de pan y agua.

Sonic no había comido desde que llego aquí, lo único que le habían dado era agua. Con cuidado saco un pan del empaque y lo reviso de manera detalla, incluso lo olfateo. Antes de que diera una mordida la pantalla se encendió, mostrando una grabación de Eggman, que lo único interesante para Sonic era que dijo que lo quería vivo por unos meses más.

—Así que por eso me alimentas —se come un pan— bueno, el pan sabe bien.

Sonic pensó que el tiempo sin comer le daría ese sabor especial a la comida, pero de cualquier forma era mejor que morir de hambre. Al comerse otros panes, noto que la puerta tenía una pequeña ventana así que se asomó. Lo que vio fue todo arder y los cadáveres reducidos a cenizas. Sonic aparto la mirada y sentó en el borde de la cama para tratar de distraer la mente.

* * *

Era cerca del mediodía, el sol se entraba en lo más alto causando un calor abrazador. En las afueras de la base de la resistencia se encontraban Tails y Silver con cinco mobians armados con wispon ardor, listos para ir a la planta ensambladora recién encontrada. Todos empezaron a caminar, mientras Silver se mantenía al frente indicando el camino. Los mobians que los acompañaban eran en su mayoría ingenieros, de esa manera examinarían a fondo la planta, mucho más rápido.

El lugar estaba a unos tres kilómetros de la base, así que les tomo casi una hora llegar por los obstáculos en el camino. Al llegar el primero en entrar fue Tails, quien comenzó a analizar el lugar para detectar que se ensamblaba. Los demás mobians ayudaron a Tails con su labor mientras Silver observaba desde la puerta. Debido a la cantidad de ayudantes, fue tarea fácil encontrar la fuente de alimentación y poner a trabajar la parte eléctrica de la planta. En segundos algunas luces se encendieron, mientras otras solo parpadeaban, pero ruidos de máquinas llamaron la atención de Tails.

—En estas condiciones no debería servir, y menos seguir automatizada.

Todos voltearon a ver al zorro y asintieron, sin embarga nadie dijo nada ya que se escucharon arañazos contra metal. Todos seguían el sonido y algunos tomaron sus wispon, Silver uso su psicoquinesis para levantar unas barrar de acero. El sonido fue reemplazado por el de algo goteando.

—Sea lo que sea, debe seguir ahí —dice Silver a los mobians.

Tres asintieron y con sus wispon en mano, caminaron hacia el lugar del ruido junto con Silver. Al acercarse solo vieron una gotera cayendo repetidas veces, la curiosidad atrapa a un pato, el cual levanto la cabeza hacia el techo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, solo para ver una criatura que los observaba con ojos rojos desde el techo. La criatura se lanzó hacia un erizo morado, tirándolo contra el suelo, Silver iba a atacar pero una ola de fuego cubre a la criatura junto con el erizo.

El erizo grito, pero el intenso calor acabó con su vida. Los dos mobians estaban muy asustado y lo único que su cerebro pensó fue atacar, pero al escuchar un clic de sus wispon se dieron cuenta de que mataron un inocente. Con horror bajaron sus wispon y retrocedieron, el mobian seguía ardiendo junto con esa criatura. Silver iba a regañarlos pero su atención se dirigió a la criatura que parecía moverse.

—Es una especie de mobian araña —dice Silver en voz baja.

En respuesta la criatura se levantó envuelta en llamas, sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente, tenía unos colmillos largos que sobresalían de su boca, parte de su cuerpo cubierto de acero y el resto de un pelaje marrón grueso; también tenía los brazos más largos de lo normal y parecía tener cuatro brazo en su espalda pero no terminaban en manos, sino en afiladas cuchillas de algún metal.

Su aspecto dejo a los mobian sin aliento y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Silver la detuvo con su psicoquinesis. Tails estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto nada igual, era fascinante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo matamos? —pregunta una pájara azul con rojo.

—Al parecer el fuego no la afecta ¿alguna idea Tails?

Tails pensó por unos segundos antes de responder— Porque no le arrojas las barras de acero.

Silver asiente y con una mano levanta las barras que había tenido antes. Sin que lo notaran, la criatura lanzo un líquido y este de alguna forma logro salir del campo causado por la psicoquinesis. Silver noto que el líquido se diría a él, así que lo esquivo, pero al esquivarlo dejo de usar sus poderes. La criatura salto a uno de los mobian y usando sus patas traseras clavo sus cuchillas en los costado del mobian, solo que no lo suficiente como para matarlo al instante.

El mobian gritaba de manera desesperada y el mobian araña lo uso como escudo. Silver ya tenía las barras listas para lanzar, pero si lo hacía matara al mobian junto con la criatura, aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo que muriera. Los presentes a excepción de Silver y Tails están temblando, aun así mantenían sus wispon listos.

La criatura enterró sus cuchillas hasta el fondo y arrojo el cadáver hacia Silver, ocasionando que callera. Aprovechando el tiempo, salto sobre un gato amarillo y envuelve su cuello con telaraña que salía de sus dedos, una vez envuelto lo usó para golpear a Silver a un lugar distante. La criatura salto con el mobian hasta un lugar oscuro, le cortó el cuello con la telaraña y empezó a comérselo.

—¡Ataquen, no se queden mirando! —grita una gata fucsia, con un visor en su ojo izquierdo.

Ella cargo su wispon a potencia máxima y disparo contra ese monstruo, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. La monstruosidad dio un grito, y salto quedando a un metro de ella, pero ella solo seguía usando el wispon. Silver comenzó a levantarse y observo como los demás se unían a la gata, y la criatura quedaba envuelta en llamas.

La gata se acercó más con notable ira, y el fuego reflejado en sus ojos. En medio del fuego se podía ver los ojos de ese monstruo, casi apagándose, pero antes de morir lanzo telaraña de sus dedos y agarro a la gata. Al notar los demás esto, detuvieron el fuego y observaron cómo estaba cara a cara con esa cosa. La gata miro a la criatura y observo como se abría su mandíbula revelando dientes afilados, ella sin pensarlo apretó un puño y este se cubrió de un aura verdosa.

Silver se había levantado y estaba con una barra de acero lista para arrojar. La gata golpeo a la cosa en la cara y esta fue enviada varios metros de distancia, antes de que una barra le atravesara el cráneo. Todos miraron asombrados a la gata, pero solo Tails logro notar el aura que se desvanecía de su mano.

— _Ella puede usar la energía del caos._

La gata callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, todos miraron sin saber qué hacer, solo Silver se acercó y coloco una mano en el hombro de la gata. Silver iba a hablar, pero la gata se volteó y lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras lloraba en su hombro. Esta acción tomo por sorpresa a Silver y solo pudo acariciar su espalda, a pesar de lo incómodo y apretado del abrazo.

—El gato que mato esa cosa… era mi mejor amigo —dice la gata entre sollozos— prometimos que nos cuidaríamos…

Silver solo siguió acariciando la espalda de la gata, aunque no paso mucho hasta que esta dejo de abrazarlo y trato de limpiarse las lágrimas. La gata entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba habiendo.

—Lo siento, no quise… —deja de abrazar a Silver.

—No te preocupes, mejor sal y toma un poco de aire —responde en forma gentil.

La gata asintió, y se dirigió a la salida, mientras continuaba llorando suavemente. Silver camino hasta el cadáver del gato y Tails hacia la criatura presuntamente muerta. Los demás mobians decidieron salir del lugar, sus cuerpos aun temblaban y algunos se estaban abrazando a sí mismos. Tails y Silver notaron que se iban pero no tenían la intención de frenarlos, tenían mucho que procesar y liar con el hecho de haber matado a uno de los suyos.

Tails comprobó que la criatura estaba muerta, pero su aspecto le recordaba a algo. En segundos se dio cuenta de lo que podía estar sucediendo, así que uso sus colas para volar a la parte más alta, con la esperanza de encontrar un computador o algo similar. Pudo encontrar varia, solo que destrozados, hasta que encontró una y tecleo rápido en busca de lo que quería. El monitor comenzó a mostrar un montón de archivos corruptos, pero no le tomo mucho a Tails obtener lo que quería y sus sospechas fueron correctas.

—¡Silver, ya sé que es este lugar y esa cosa! —grita mientras desciende hasta donde estaba Silver.

Silver dejó de revisar el cuerpo y dirigió toda su atención al zorro. Tails le explico que esto era un laboratorio de Eggman usado para pruebas de robotización, y que esa cosa era una especie antigua de mobian, actualmente extinta, pero de alguna forma Eggman encontró uno. También le comento que ese era el único espécimen en todo el lugar y las razones del abandono de la base no están especificadas.

Silver en parte estaba feliz de que no hubiera más de esas cosas, por otro lado, la base fue de Eggman y estaba cerca de la base de la resistencia. Muchas dudas estaban en la mente de Silver en ese momento, Tails solo se limitó a esperar una opinión.

—¿Crees que Eggman pueda volver y encontrarnos?

—Lleva abandonada varios años y de seguro la abandono por el espécimen, al parecer cuando lo robotizo… las cosas se salieron de control.

Silver aún no le gustaba la idea de estar tan cerca de un lugar propiedad de Eggman, pero si podían usarlo a su favor sin comprometer a nadie, estaba bien. Silver y Tails decidieron volver a la base y regresar otro día. Al salir encontraron que todos estaban un poco mejor, Tails les conto lo mismo que a Silver y antes de que se alarmaran por ser del enemigo, les dejo claro que no habría problemas. Todos empezaron la caminata de regreso, la gata había logrado calmarse y Tails seguía curioso por saber que tanto podía manipular la energía del caos.

Al llegar el primero en recibirlos fue Knuckles, quien exigió todos los detalles de la misión, al oír todo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las ganar de gritar a los reclutas por su comportamiento y errores. Los minutos que estuvieron ahí fueron los más largos de sus vidas, hasta que por fin, Knuckles se retiró y les ordeno descansar. Todos los reclutas soltaron el aliento, que parecían haber contenido todo el tiempo que estuvo Knuckles presente.

—Bueno ya oyeron, pueden retirarse —repite Tails y mira a la gata fucsia, indicándole que lo siguiera.

La gata siguió en silencio a Tails y pronto se dio cuenta que la estaba llevando al lugar donde realizaba sus inventos. Tails le indico que se sentara mientras buscaba algo, la gata obedeció y espero. Tails regreso con su Miles Electric y este comenzó a mostrar varias lecturas de energía en pantalla.

—¿Sabes porque golpeaste tan fuerte a esa cosa? —pregunta sin mirar a la gata, solo las lecturas.

—La verdad es que no he pensado en eso.

—Bueno, te explicare entonces…

Tails comenzó a contarle que fue por la energía del caos, también le explico un poco lo que era. La gata parecía entender bien todo, pero le parecía extraño que esto no fuera conocido, pero Tails le explico que solo un pequeño porcentaje de la población nacía con esa capacidad, y de ese porcentaje muy pocos sabían que la poseían o existía.

—¿Entendiste todo?

—Bueno la mayoría, ¿pero cómo la uso?

—Eso déjamelo a mí y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Fuchsia the cat —extiende la mano.

Tails estrecha la mano de Fuchsia y le indica que puede retirarse. Una vez Fuchsia de fue Tails procedió a buscar a Knuckles para exponer su propuesta. Por suerte no fue difícil encontrarlo, así que comenzó a contar su idea la cual dejo a Knuckles un poco desconcertado. La idea era crear un equipo de mobians con capacidad de usar la energía del caos, estos serían entrenados, recibirían el nombre de equipo alfa y usando el Miles Electric mejorado sabrían quien tenía esas habilidades.

Knuckles no dijo nada por un tiempo y Tails ya estaba empezando a pensar que su propuesta sería rechazada. Después de lo que parecían horas, Knuckles acepto llevar a cabo esa idea, pero por el momento tenían otras prioridades, por lo que su ejecución estaría en segundo plano. Tails estaba contento con que su idea fuera aceptada, si resultaba según lo esperado tendrían un as bajo la manga. Todavía se preguntaban qué había pasado con Sonic, o porque Shadow estaba con Eggman pero por ahora tenían que hacer frente a cualquier dificultad y sobrevivir.

* * *

 **¿Alguien se esperaba ese mobian araña?, yo creo que nadie. Y pronto pelearan Kelly y Rouge ¿Quién ganara o que pasara?, no se pierda el proxi… perdón, eso me hizo sentir como uno de esos locutores.**

 **¿Quieren que las escenas violentas sean un poco más descriptiva?, este capitulo inicialmente era más violento o graficamente sangriento.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu opinión, mandarme un pm con sugerencias o lo que desees. Hasta otra.**

 **ZephyrWolf** **: Gracias por la sugerencia la tendré en cuenta.**

 **BlazePyrokitty: Creo que se me hace fácil causar intriga, wow mejor regalo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuanto tiempo, mis disculpas por la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo. Espero la pelea no los decepciones, nos leemos al final.**

* * *

La noche estaba tranquila en Station Square, la luna resplandecía sobre el cielo estrellado y los mobians se encontraban es sus casas juntos a sus familiares. A pesar de ser cerca de las once de la noche, la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban durmiendo, excepto un chacal femenino que caminaba por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, con una mochila y una daga colgada de su cintura. Kelly estaba en camino a la casa de una tal Amy, que según la información que reunió durante el día, era la causa de la venida de Rouge a la ciudad. No fue fácil conseguir la dirección del hogar de la eriza, sin embargo logro obtenerla antes de acabar el día.

La casa de Amy no estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad, de hecho se encontraba casi a las afueras de la misma. Kelly notó que este lugar era más tranquilo, comparado con el centro de la ciudad y en este lugar había más casas que edificios, aunque parecía olvidado en ciertos aspectos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró la casa de dos pisos de la eriza y lo primero que notó era que no tenía ninguna luz encendida.

— _Puede que ya este durmiendo —_ Piensa mientras observa los alrededores, para ver si alguien podía percatarse de su presencia.

Lo único que notó era que las construcciones más cercanas estaban a una distancia en la que sería difícil que alguien la viera, y debido a la falta de luz en la zona le era fácil camuflarse. Kelly se agachó, y camino de forma rápida y silenciosa hasta una ventana de la casa de Amy cercana a la puerta principal, al llegar mantuvo sus orejas atentas ante cualquier ruido. Pasó un minuto y sus agudos oídos no captaron ningún ruido cercano, por lo que se asomó por la ventana y pudo notar que todo estaba oscuro y en perfecta calma.

Kelly estaba a punto de escalar a la parte alta de la casa, cuando escuchó pasos ligeros provenientes del segundo piso, como si estuvieran bajando escaleras solo que el ruido no lo podía estar haciendo una sola persona. Kelly se quitó de la ventana y se mantuvo escuchando los pasos lentos, hasta que oyó una voz femenina junto con otra, solo que no pudo oír claramente lo que decían ya que hablaron muy bajo.

— _Deben ser ellas, pero debo estar segura —_ Piensa y oye que los pasos se detienen.

Kelly siguió atenta y escuchó que los pasos parecían alejarse, hasta que escuchó el clic de una cerradura, ella pensó que deberían estar abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa, ya que todas por aquí tenían una. Ella caminó hasta una esquina de la casa y se asomó, pronto notó una sombra parecida a una eriza, junto con la de un murciélago. Kelly suponía que tenían que ser ellas y sus sospechas se confirman cuando pudo ver a la murciélago junto con una eriza rosa, saliendo de la casa.

Kelly se ocultó y con gran habilidad escaló hasta el techo de la casa, y se acostó en él. De forma rápida se quitó la mochila y sacó varios paños que colocó dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Kelly se colocó de nuevo su mochila y se arrastró de manera silenciosa hasta el borde del techo. Ella sabía que la murciélago tenía la ventaja de vuelo, así que lo mejor sería atacar desde arriba.

—Vamos Amy no tenemos toda la noche —escucho decir Kelly—. Ya se Rouge —responde una voz cansada.

— _Este es mi objetivo —_ Piensa Kelly mientras sonríe y llega al borde del techo.

Estando en esta posición pudo ver caminando a la eriza y la murciélago, la cual por el movimiento de las orejas, se notaba que estaba alerta ante cualquier sonido. Kelly se levantó y vio que podía ir saltando por los tejados, ya que por donde caminaban era una calle estrecha y había casas cercanas en esta parte, caso contrario al frente de la casa de Amy. Kelly se dispuso a saltar, pero antes pudo ver a su objetivo comenzando a correr.

— _Bueno, adiós sigilo —_ Salta y comienza a correr por los tejados siguiendo a su objetivo.

La carrera era fácil para Kelly ya que tenía perfecta vista de su objetivo y esto le permitió notar que la eriza parecía tener dificultades para mantener el ritmo de Rouge. Unos segundos después de correr Kelly vio una curva que hacía que su objetivo girara en su dirección, la oportunidad perfecta para abalanzarse sobre ella. Justo cuando faltaban unos metros para llegar a saltar, ella sacó un paño y se dispuso a saltar.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, ya al saltar y estar a punto de golpear a Rouge esta se voltea y la golpea en la cara con el puño. Kelly callo sentada y antes de hacer algo, Rouge la toma por la camisa y la inmoviliza con la pared más cercana.

—Muy sigilosa pero no lo suficiente como para una murciélago ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Dice Rouge con una risita.

Kelly gruño, necesitaba actuar y mientras la murciélago la sostenía pudo notar que la eriza lucía cansada, así como también tenía los ojos llorosos y con ojeras. Acto seguido apoya los pies en la pared y se empuja hacia adelante, tumbando a Rouge y cayendo sobre ella. Kelly se levantó y lanzó una patada a Rouge, solo que esta rodó y evito la patada.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —Rouge se levanta y realiza una patada voladora hacia Kelly.

—Te quiero a ti —Kelly pudo atrapar la pierna de Rouge y la gira, haciendo que Rouge caiga de frente contra el suelo. Ella se acerca para golpear a la murciélago, solo que antes de hacer algo un martillo impacta en su espalda, provocando que caiga sobre Rouge la cual se voltea y se mantiene sobre Kelly inmovilizándola.

La murciélago se acerca a una de las orejas de Kelly —Que lindo que me quieras, pero no me gustan mucho las chicas —murmura en un tono seductor.

Kelly responde con un gruñido y pudo notar que detrás de Rouge estaba la eriza con un martillo, solo que al parecer hizo un gran esfuerzo usando ese martillo, por lo que no debería de estar en buena forma para luchar. Antes de que Rouge pudiera hacer su próxima jugada Kelly la escupe en un ojo, haciendo que Rouge la suelte para limpiarse la saliva. La chacal ya estaba teniendo suficiente de esto, por lo que decidió terminar el trabajo rápido, el problema era que no podía matarla.

Kelly empujo a Rouge y se levantó. Rouge había caído sentada y al levantarse quedo cara a cara con Kelly. — _Perfecto —_ piensa Rouge al tener a la chacal al frente.

Lo siguiente tomó por sorpresa a Kelly ya que Rouge la tomó de la cintura y la miro a los ojos mientras la distancia entre ellas se acortó, esto solo dejo a Kelly confundida. Rouge de forma rápida despegó con Kelly y ya para cuando ella reacciono se encontraba a varios metros del suelo, acto seguido Rouge quita una mano de su cintura y la coloca en el cuello. Kelly sentía la falta de aire por lo apretado del agarre y se llevó las manos al cuello para tratar de aflojarlo, también pudo notar que ya estaba a una distancia considerable del suelo.

—Bueno puedo soltarte y que te mate la caída o asfixiarte ¿Qué prefieres? —Pregunta Rouge y Kelly bajo de forma rápida una mano de su cuello hasta su cintura para usar su daga, solo que recordó que no podía matarla y herirla a esta altura no sería muy bueno. Haciendo un esfuerzo sujeta el cuello de Rouge con ambas manos, aplicando una fuerza considerable.

Rouge hubiera dejado salir un gemido de dolor si pudiera, ya que al parecer las garras de la chacal habían roto la punta de los guantes y se estaban enterrando en su cuello. Rouge soltó el cuello de Kelly, haciendo que esta respira con total libertar y apretar más fuerte su cuello. Rouge estaba empezando a ver borroso, la falta de aire se sentía mucha y sin darse cuenta empezó a caer junto con Kelly, la cual se volteó poniendo a Rouge debajo de ella y dirigiéndola a una casa cercana.

—Espero no haber apretado demasiado —dice Kelly mientras nota que el tejado de la casa está más cerca.

Justo cuando faltaban pocos metro para el impacto Rouge se recuperó casi por completo, de igual forma inconscientemente comenzó a mover las alas, disminuyendo la velocidad. Kelly noto que el techo estaba cerca y que Rouge ya casi estaría oxigenada, por lo que la empujo haciendo que impactara con más fuerza y ella callo sobre ella un poco más suave. De forma rápida Kelly saco un paño y lo colocó en la boca de la murciélago, la cual comenzó a moverse bruscamente y sin que se dieran cuenta estaban casi al borde del techo.

Amy había estado observando y pudo ver cuando cayeron, también escucho el ruido del impacto, pero esperaba que estuvieran bien. Ella se encontraba cansada los últimos días no habían sido lindos para ella, pero esperaba que estar con sus amigos la ayudara. Amy se acercó a la casa donde vio que cayeron esperando cualquier señal de vida y esta vino en la forma que no quería. Rouge se movió tanto que resbalaron por el tejado por lo tanto Rouge y Kelly cayeron sobre Amy.

—¡Por fin! Ya era hora que esta cosa hiciera efecto —dice feliz Kelly, con una sonrisa de victoria.

Kelly se puso de pie y quito el cuerpo de Rouge de encima de Amy, luego saco su daga y miro fijamente a la eriza—. ¡¿La mataste?!

—No, pero creo que igualmente habrá un muerto esta noche —responde Kelly.

Amy trato de levantarse, pero Kelly la levanto y la inmoviliza contra una pared, para luego colocar la daga en el cuello de la eriza.

—No puedo dejarte viva, eres la única testigo que hay.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —lagrimas se forman en los ojos de Amy.

—Porque por esto me pagan, pero dime ¿Por qué Rouge vino a buscarte? —Kelly pensó que si Rouge estaba aquí por ella, debería tener algún valor.

Amy no estaba segura si decir la verdad, después de todo podría decirla e igual la matarían. Por otro parte el lado más suave de Amy le decía que tal vez al contarle el propósito de la visita de Rouge, la chacal los dejaría tranquilos. Amy salió de sus pensamientos al sentir una fría hoja de metal presionada con un poco más de fuerza contra su cuello. Antes de que pudiera hablar siente como realizan un corte extenso y superficial por su cuello, por un momento pensó que la degollaría. Ella trata de ponerse una mano en el cuello, y Kelly lo evita.

—Me buscó para que me uniera a una resistencia —dice en una forma tan rápida, que fue casi inentendible —una resistencia para detener a Eggman y ese enmascarado.

Kelly aferro su agarre a Amy y esta suelta un gemido de dolor en respuesta. Ya que ella no encontró ningún indicador de que estuviera mintiendo, esa información seria bien pagada, por otro lado con ese enmascarado debió referirse a Finnigan por lo que si estaba con ellos tendría más posibilidades de encontrarlo. Kelly quería respuestas y al parecer esta podría ser su oportunidad para acercarse a obtenerlas, así que decidió seguir a esta eriza con la murciélago.

—¿Crees que pudiera unirme a esa resistencia? —suelta a Amy.

—¡¿Hablas enserio?! —dice mientras revisa el corte en su cuello.

—Sé que después de esto no tienes razón para confiar en mí, pero tengo cuentas pendientes con Eggman —mintió, aunque no le molestaría hacer daño a Eggman.

—Bueno, creo que estaría bien que te unieras, solo que no estoy segura que Rouge piense lo mismo —Amy frunce el ceño mientras piensa en como reaccionaria la murciélago.

—Ya veremos —se cruza de brazos y le da a Amy una sonrisa gentil, solo que la eriza no se percató que esa sonrisa era de todo menos gentil.

* * *

 **Bueno he estado ocupado en la universidad y por eso no he actualizado, espero subir el próximo capítulo más rápido (y que sea más largo). Con respecto a las partes violentas, he decidido mantenerlas normal, pero estoy casi seguro que en el siguiente capitulo habra una escena M. Tampoco tengo planes futuros con el mobian araña, quizas en otra historia.  
**

 **BlazePyrokitty: Pues si, Kelly e Infinite se encontraran, la pregunta seria en que condiciones...**

 **Bueno, hasta otra y una cosa más si tiene errores es porque casi no lo revise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, volví pero solo para hacer un anuncio, así que espero que lean lo que escribí al final.**

* * *

Era de madrugada, la débil luz de la luna se filtraba por una ventana hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Infinite durmiendo sin su máscara. Su respiración se estaba agitando y el rubí es su pecho aumentaba su brillo de forma progresiva, hasta que cubos carmesí se formaron alrededor de la habitación. Inesperadamente algunos cubos golpearon las paredes, desvaneciéndose en el acto, mientras Infinite apretaba los puños de manera inconsciente y soltaba pequeños gruñidos.

—No, no… —susurra.

Su tono de voz comenzaba a aumentar, al igual que la luz del rubí. En un instante Infinite despierta sobresaltado, estrellando con rabia cubos contra una pared y sin darse cuenta rodo hasta el borde de la cama, cayendo al suelo y volviendo en sí. Lentamente se puso de pie, tomando respiraciones lentas mientras el rubí se apaga. Él podía sentir el sudor que se formó en su frente, esto solo causo que se le escapara un gruñido.

—No puedo permitir que esto me afecte. ¡No soy débil!

Desde que se había encontrado con Kelly, parte de los recuerdos que quería olvidar lo acosaban de forma más constante, no pasaba una sola noche en la que reviviera en sueños la noche que perdió a su escuadrón o momentos dolorosos para él. Muchas veces eran recuerdos distorsionados y gracias al rubí fantasma varias veces continuaban luego de despertar. Una vez se relajado miro su máscara y se acostó en la cama mirando el techo.

—Ah, todo por esto, pero es lo mejor —cierra los ojos— Solo duele si lo permito.

En pocos minutos el rubí hizo de la suyas e Infinite comenzó a escuchar voces a su alrededor, por lo que solo intento ignorarlas. Paso un largo rato hasta que se durmió de nuevo y otra vez el rubí empezó a brillar intensamente. Infinite abrió los ojos, solo para ver que se encontraba en una silla y con las manos atadas al espaldar de esta. Él se movió para salir y comenzó a escuchar pasos. El ruido provenía de la oscuridad, que era todo lo que lo rodeaba y noto que no tenía el rubí fantasma.

Los pasos se hacían eco e Infinite miro tratando de buscar la fuente. Cuando pensó que lo descubriría, alguien giro la silla y fue golpeado con un puño en la cara. El chacal giro un poco la cabeza por el golpe, sintiendo que un hilo de sangre corría por su boca y antes de que pudiera actuar una garra se deslizo por su cicatriz, abriendo de nuevo la herida. Una débil luz se encendió sobre su cabeza y mirando al frente pudo ver a su atacante. Al ver quien era no supo cómo reaccionar y mentalmente comenzó a recordarse que esto no era real.

Su atacante era Kelly y detrás de ella se acercaba el resto del escuadrón, solo que con un aspecto nada agradable, partes de sus vestimentas dañadas, les faltaba piel en algunas partes y sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo. Uno de ellos que cargaba un pañuelo marrón en su cuello, lanzo un cuchillo arrojadizo hacia él y este impacto en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿No te alegra vernos? —Pregunto un chacal con una banda verde en la cabeza— Oh cierto, nos querías muertos ¿No?

—Yo nunca quise que les pasara nada.

—Y aceptaste trabajar con Eggman ¿En que estabas pensando?

Respondió un chacal con boina roja, el cual se acercó a Infinite y con su arma hizo un corte a lo largo de su tórax. Infinite gemía de dolor, mientras todos los chacales se acercaban.

—¡Confiamos en ti y nos traicionaste, éramos un equipo! —Grito Kelly con evidente ira.

—No los traicione…yo solo…

Su voz se corta al sentir algo atravesarlo y su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa y voces que detestaba comenzaron a acusarlo. Siguió así por unos minutos hasta que su alrededor se volvió negro. Pasados unos minutos el chacal aún permanecía dormido mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

* * *

 **Bien, eso fue corto ya que esto era algo que ya tenia escrito y no quise dejarlo por ahí botado. Ahora el anuncio, esta historia sera... reescrita.**

 **¿Por que? Hay varias cosas que ya no cuadran con lo que inicialmente quería, coloque varias ideas aleatorias que ahora las veo innecesarias. También siento que es una historia que avanza a un ritmo lento, ya que si mal no recuerdo del capitulo uno a este, han pasado como una semana (tiempo en la historia), entre otras razones.**

 **Entre los cambios que tengo hasta ahora son: Quitar al mobian araña, reemplazar a Dark, eliminar escenas de tortura a Sonic, quitar a Zavok, incluir humanos, cambiar wispon por armas reales. En cuanto a la trama, no sera modificada mucho hasta ahora, pero todos estos son posibles cambios.**

 **Tengo pensado comenzar a subir los capítulos cuando tenga ya varios escritos o avanzados, así que estimo que sera para finales de diciembre, ya que no estoy de vacaciones. Quiero conocer sus opiniones, así que si gustan comenten o manden un pm y si quieren más información pueden pedírmela. Sin más que agregar, hasta otra.**


End file.
